Listen
by SuzukiLi
Summary: A prisoner is taken into SHIELD's custody. She looks like Loki, she talks like Loki and she certainly has Loki's distaste for Midgard and a certain god of thunder... Set after The Avengers.
1. Listen

"I think Lolly suits her, it kinda sounds like Loki, or, I dunno, how bout, mysterious bitch? Goddess of total pain in my ass?" Tony mused as he sketched a design for a new mod on his suit. Natasha rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"You can't just name her, like she's some kind of pet; Stark," she muttered, exchanging a tired glance with Clint who had so far remained silent on the matter.

"Lolly it is then," Tony whispered with a triumphant smirk.

"We still can't be sure it is even Loki," Steve added, his eyes flicking to the 72" screen that Tony had wired into the CCTV. Their new prisoner seemed to have easily found their hidden camera, and was staring intently into it, emerald eyes burning above a haunting smile.

"I am certain that this is my brother, in female form," Thor argued, his brow furrowed with frustration as he stared almost mournfully at the screen. "It would not be first time he has adopted a female's body."

Bruce had yet to comment on the matter. And that's because Bruce only spoke when he knew he was sure. But he wasn't. Aesthetically, this woman did resemble Loki. Ebony hair, emerald eyes and smooth porcelain skin. A slender body clad in deep green. Words rolled from her tongue and stung you, but they lacked meaning. This person, this Loki, or whoever she was, lacked the maturity. Bruce had been talked down by Loki before, each word had been specifically tailored to hurt you in a different way from the others. Loki was a man of knowledge, he understood his words and chose them accordingly. 'Lolly' however, threw words without much thought. She was merely reciting. Bruce wondered if this was her true form at all. They had already established that she was a shape shifter, from the moment of panic they all received when they glanced at the screen not to see Lolly staring up at them, but an overly large wolf.

"I, uh, can I, uh... I think I'm gonna go talk to her," Bruce mumbled, cleaning the lenses of his glasses with his shirt and turning to face the others. Tony frowned and Steve opened his mouth to disagree. "I uh, I just want to...check something."

Steve shut his mouth and Tony went back to his designs.

"We'll put the sound on, listen in, if you don't mind?" Natasha said, stepping forward and flicking a switch on the screen. The sound of electricity buzzed too life and Bruce made his way down the stair well.

"I do not advise speaking to my brother when he is in such a mood," Thor said to Steve, who just watch as the back of Bruce's head appeared on the screen. Everyone looked at them, even Tony, and listened intently. Lolly had taken a step back from the glass and crossed her arms, giving Bruce her most vacant expression.

"You know, Tony's named you Lolly, right?"

"It will suffice."

Bruce smiled and nodded, sitting down infront of the glass and motioning for her to do the same. She hesitated, but followed suit, a curious expression on her face.

"This is a little... less formal."

Lolly scoffed and crossed her arms and legs, giving Bruce her best condescending stare.

"It is hard to be formal at all behind this cursed glass."

She huffed and kicked the glass with the toe of her boot to emphasize her point and Bruce just nodded.

"Yes, it is a little... well, cautious." He gave her an apologetic look but she just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What is it you desire from me, Beast?"

Bruce sighed and leant back on his hands, staring at her over the rim of his glasses.

"I want to know why you're still here. You've uh, you've made it pretty clear that this cage wouldn't be much of a challenge for you to escape from."

Lolly looked at him thoughtfully.

"What was it I asked for when I first arrived here, Dr?"

Bruce thought, thinking back to when they found her in down town Harlem, sending the town into panic with her army of undead.

"I... uh..."

"I asked for you to listen to me. But," she said, standing up and looking down at him. "It's very apparent that it's not going to happen."

Bruce nodded and inhaled deeply through his nose. He stared up at her face, not expecting to see concern crinkling her soft features.

"You, uh, you certainly have my attention now. Won't you sit?"

Lolly narrowed her eyes, giving him an awfully cross look before plopping down infront him, little black eyebrows pressed into a frowns and cheeks puffed out in frustration. She looked remarkably childlike.

"So..."

"I believe it is _you_ who is too listen, not speak, Dr Banner," she snapped, but her eyebrows shot up and the same playful expression that she arrived with graced her face once more. Bruce nodded and raised his hands resignedly.

"I have not escaped, because I am abiding by your rules. I wish for you to trust me," she said, her voice light and cautious as she disclosed the details of her plan. Bruce nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "I come... I come..." she started, but she couldn't seem to finish her sentence, her eyes dropping to the floor sadly. Bruce gently pressed his hand against the glass.

"Lolly?"

Her eyes flicked back up to meet his, they were wide and shimmered in the light.

"I come to ask for your help. I so desperately need your help."


	2. To Court Death

"There is a force much greater than you have the ability to comprehend, heading for your realm," Lolly explained, wrists and ankles shackled to the chair she had been placed in. The Avengers sat around a desk in front of her, Fury in the middle, looking thoughtful.

"How do you know of this?" Thor asked, Mjolnir humming restlessly by his feet, his icy blue stare boring into Lolly. Lolly snorted and gave the thunder god her best condescending glare.

"Heimdall's gaze is not the only one that watches over the 9 realms, _Odinson_," she spat, momentarily forgetting about the shackles as she tried to rearrange herself in her seat.

"So you're an Ally?" Fury said finally, leaning back in his chair with a hiss of leather and folding his arms. Lolly scowled at him, cheeks puffing out once more.

"I believe you have experience in dealing with the Mind Gem, which is why I require your assistance."

"You know full well that the gem is safe in Asgard, Loki, why are you here?" Thor grumbled impatiently. Lolly focused disgusted eyes on him.

"My name, Asgardian, is Lolly...apparently," she argued, with the most devious smirk. Tony snorted into his coffee.

"If you are aware of the location of the Mind Gem, why are you here? If you're right about the forces coming for us, we do not have time to play your games," Steve input, trying his best to remain neutral in this situation. It was difficult for him. He seemed to be the only one aware that this may not actually be the god of lies, and just an innocent woman, no, _girl,_ sat across from them. She had a strange look about her, a look that he had seen before. She had the same look of a brave jewish girl he had come across in Germany all those years ago. Dedicated to her cause, fierce and clever. But overall, absolutely terrified. He tried to balance the harshness of his comment by offering her a reassuring smile.

"I will protect your realm, in exchange for clearance of a name."

"You better not say what I _think_ you're gonna say," Fury snapped, pointing a gloved finger at her, eye burning furiously.

"Loki is innocent," she protested, this time focusing her gaze upon Natasha. Natasha had remained silent, slowly absorbing all information and ticking it over, but the intensity of Lolly's glare threw her.

"Miss Romanoff," Lolly addressed, with a respectful dip of her head. Natasha returned the gesture. "What colour are Agent Bartons eyes?"

"What the hell does that-" Tony piped up, but was cut off when Natasha simply replied;

"Hazel."

Lolly nodded enthusiastically and continued; "And what colour were they when he was under Loki's influence?"

"Blue," Natasha said, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward against the desk, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Your point?" Fury interrupted.

"What colour were Loki's eyes when you interrogated him in the cage?"

Both Natasha and Clint's eyebrows flew up in realisation as Natasha muttered, "Blue."

Thor let out a thunderous chuckle, shaking his head and crossing arms.

"Barbaric. Loki has eyes of the most astonishing green!"

Then it clicked. To all of them. Even Thor.

"You mean, the Blue Stick Of Destiny was screwing with you're mind the whole time?" Tony asked, sharing a small glance with Bruce.

"Not my mind, Loki's."

"Ok, cut the crap Reindeer Games, we know its you."

"_Reindeer Games_!?" Lolly screeched, cheeks flushing red as she eyed Tony furiously. Tony smirked and leant forward over the desk, tongue running over his teeth.

"Oh, don't like that? How about Bitch Troll, I think that suits-"

"ENOUGH MORTAL!"

Tony's smug grin slowly turned into jaw dropping horror as Lolly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared right in front of him. No Shackles. Humming with magic. And absolutely furious. The click of 2 guns sounded from her left, the unmistakable rustle of an arrow against its bow and a low groan from Bruce from the right. Lolly's hand was clamped around Tony's throat, her face inches from his, smile twisted to reveal pointed teeth.

"I would watch my tongue, if I were you human. My patience is a little... short these days," she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Lolly."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a gentle, comforting hand and she released Tony, who crumpled to the floor with a gasp. Steve gently pulled her by her shoulder, away from the desk and back over to the chair.

"You're playing by our rules?" he asked, his hand still firmly on her shoulder.

"Yes," she whispered, and she slowly lowered herself back into her chair.

Fury, Clint and Natasha slowly lowered their weapons and sank back down into their seats. Thor glowered at her, still stood defensively, Mjolnir in his hand.

"What is it you desire from us?" he demanded, raising the hammer above his head.

"Loki's-"

"Loki is dead! Heimdall confirmed it," Thor roared, flinging the hammer just past Lolly and destroying the wall behind them. He collapsed back into his seat, lowering his head into his hands. He shook his head and looked up, watery eyes focusing on Lolly.

"I do not know why you do this to me. Can I not mourn my brother in peace?"

"Loki lives. But only just," Lolly said. Thor considered her for a moment longer.

"Are you an illusion? Are you of Loki's images?"

Lolly shook her head.

"It is not important who I am. All that matters is we put an end to Loki's suffering and protect this realm from its perpetrator."

"Why? Why do you want to save 'lowly' Midgard?" Tony asked, his hands still rubbing his throat, casting a look of both fear and respect.

"I enjoy this realm. I come here often. I do not wish to see it destroyed," Lolly shrugged, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "How can we rely on you to fend of this enemy?" Fury asked. Lolly grinned.

"Because your enemy wishes to court death, Mr Fury."


	3. Lost child of Asgard

_Hi! Thanks to those of you that have reviewed! To those that have followed and favourited, I would love to know why you like the story, so a review (good or bad!) would be awesome! SuzukiLi x_

Tony attempted to read his data for the 5th time, but again he could not concentrate. It was hard to concentrate with a pair of poisonous green eyes scowling at you from the other side of the room. He shifted around slightly, so he could not see her again, and attempted the 6th read.

_Ahem. _

He exhaled deeply through his nose and turned around to face her. She was sat ontop of a pile of his books, arms crossed, legs crossed and eyebrows pressed into a frown. Her black hair was tied up into two buns ontop of her head, a style often seen on a 5 year old.

"Yes?" Tony asked, voice sickly sweet as he tried his best to keep his expression as nice as he could. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a curious look.

"Nothing?" she said in a high voice, giving him a blank look. He gave her a small smile and turned back to his data. Again, he started to read.

_Ahem._

Tony threw the paper onto the table in a huff and leant back in his chair, arms crossed, scowling at Lolly.

Steve was unsure as to whether he should interrupt the staring contest he had walked in on. Lolly and Tony mirrored each other perfectly, arms crossed, lips pursed, eyes glaring at each other.

"Uh... should I come back?" Steve asked, a nervous sweat beading on the back of his neck as two pairs of irritaed eyes snapped onto him.

"What?!" they both bristled, enough ice in the room to freeze even the Captains warm heart.

"I uh... just seeing how you were."

"Checking as to whether I had killed him yet?" Lolly asked loftily, pointing that little nose up in the air. "Well, you're just in time."

Tony shot her a daring look and turned back to Steve.

"You guys can't expect me to work and be in the same room as Minghag here. I mean, geez, she's more than just a pain in my ass. She's a goddamn colonoscopy," Tony complained, gesturing to the "Minghag" with his hand. Steve chewed his lip, picking up on the slightly deflated look Lolly had cast to the physicist.

"What's a colonoscopy?" she asked, curiosity toying with her features.

"It's uh... when they uh..." Steve mumbled, cheeks flushing pink as he played with the hem of his jacket.

"It's a camera up your ass. And it fucking hurts," Tony interjected, standing up abruptly and walking over to Lolly, to see what it was she had been scribbling on.

"You mortals are absurd," she sighed, eyeing Tony's face as he examined the markings on the paper.

"Yep. So are you, you know, You're... my god. This is brilliant. You're... nearly as good as me," Tony exclaimed, turning the paper to show Lolly. Lolly raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"It is physics. I have an affinity for it. My fath... a _man_ I once knew showed me the mortal magics," she said, gesturing to the equations on the piece of scrap.

"This is like... can you apply this?" Tony asked excitedly, waving the paper. "Like, if I gave you all the equipment you could do something with this?"

"Probably," Lolly shrugged. "But I have no interest in engineering."

Tony looked saddened, and sighed, shuffling his feet.

"But you may keep that," Lolly said, pointing at the paper. "You may find it of some use."

"Congratulations Arm Candy, you got yourself a job as my new science bro," Tony said, giving her a small nudge and she gave him her worst look.

"Perhaps if you were to address me correctly, and not be so quick as to replace your current "science bro", I would consider it," she said sharply, jumping down from her podium of books and straightening out her jumper. She had shown the ability to also shapeshift her outfits, and had gona from her armoured green dress, to a pair of denim shorts and an off the shoulder green jumper. A small cough from the other side of the room alerted them to the forgotten captain, who stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Thor wants to talk with you, Lolly," he said nervously as the girls face shifted dramatically at the mention of the King of Asgard. She nodded, in acceptance and followed the blonde through the SHIELD base to the interrogation room. The whole team was in there already, Tony slipped past and took a stood next to Bruce. Thor was stood in the middle of the room, his expression unreadable, big muscular arms folded in front of them. Lolly held his gaze bravely and stood infront of him, a full foot and half shorter.

"My King," she breathed, dipping her head. Thor acknowledged her respect.

"Prince...cess," he finished, blue eyes bright and un yielding. Thor studied her closely, scanning every line of her face, her eyes, the shape of her mouth...

"You are much alike to my brother. You would understand why I am a little confused," Thor explained humbly, his tone was soft, he was being reasonable. The trait of a good King. Much different from the foolish prince he had been when they last met.

Lolly nodded, eyes flicking to Tony who gave her a half smile. He annoyed the hell out of her, and she wanted grind his face into the floor, but she felt confident with him stood there smirking behind her.

"My King, I assure you, I play no trickery with your eyes," she answered as confidently as she could, staring straight up into his eyes. "Perhaps my familiarity is of no explanation other than we have met before."

Thor looked thoughtful at this, observing her stature once more. She jiggled her knee nervously, her fingers tapping against the side of her leg, a habit that Loki displayed to show annoyance. He noted the roundness of her cheeks, the doughyness of her skin and the curiosity that shimmered in her eyes. He smiled as he finally understood, kneeling down and taking her hands in his. She froze at the touch and stared down at him with confusion.

"Show me your Asgardian form, my child," he said softly. Lolly sighed defeated, blinking down at him. Slowly, her body started to slim, her arms becoming less muscular and her legs shortening. He cheeks became rounder and her green eyes bigger and suddenly she was looking up at the kneeling god, her tiny hands still in his. All of the Avengers gave eachother worried glances, all except Bruce, who had figured it out much sooner. The child looked to be no older than 6, her hair still tied into the 2 buns, her clothing now more age appropriate as she donned denim dungarees over a green and black stripy t shirt. Thor sighed and gently brushed some of Lolly's hair out of her face.

"You are not even old enough to have left your mothers nursery, little on," Thor said gently, "What are you doing all the way down here?"

Lolly let out a small stream of breath and turned those giant green eyes up to her king.

"I was taken. I do not know where my mother is."

"Do you know who took you from your mother?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us?" This time it was Steve who asked, and Lolly her attention to the rest of the Avengers, who all looked down at her in disbelief.

"No. But I can show you."

The avengers almost stumbled as suddenly the world around them began to shift and twist until they were stood in a huge golden palace.

"Thor?" Natasha asked, the whole team turning to stare at the king, who was staring in horror at a younger version of himself.

"No, it can not be..."


	4. Memories

_Wow! Thankyou so much for the reviews! When i read a review, I write straight away, so keep doing it guys! Glad you're all enjoying the story. Would love to hear more feedback from you guys! SuzukiLi x_

The young Thor was walking towards them, along the golden corridor, something small stuffed roughly under his arm. His expression was furious, his red cape billowing behind him. He turned, about 10 feet in front of them and carried on down another corridor, the small bundle under his arm hidden from view.

"Follow him," Lolly said to the Avengers.

"Please, do not do this," Thor begged, kneeling down to Lolly's height once more and trying to take her hands in his.

"Silence," she hissed, yanking her hands away from his touch and walking away, the other Avengers casting the king confused glances, as they followed Lolly down the corridor. The young Thor pushed open giant golden doors, and strode into a large room, anger dripping off him.

"Father!" he roared, coming to a stop in the middle of the room and dropping the bundle onto the floor, which squeaked. The bundle shifted, rolling over and pushing itself shakily onto his feet. It dress itself up to his full height, which was just under Thor's knee, and its hood fell down, revealing a head of black girls.

"Oh my god, is that.?" Tony muttered, stepping forwards. The bundle turned around to look up at Thor and the Avengers couldn't help but notice the vibrant green eyes and a broad smile.

"Lolly," Steve muttered, shaking his head. They could all see where this going, and it was not in Lolly's favour.

"Father I have discovered something that you should be made aware of," Thor said, pushing the tiny girl forward with his foot. The warriors 3 were seated on the steps that lead up to the giant golden throne, a man, twice the size of Thor, clad in gold sat in it, two crows perched on either side.

"Yes, son. What is it?" he asked.

"This child, passed to us as a child of royalty, is nothing more than a monster in disguise!"

Odin leant forwards, frowning at the child, who blinked up at him.

"What do you mean, Thor?"

Thor picked the child up roughly, and stretched her arms out. She was wearing a small gold bangle.

"Earlier this morning, the child fell and the bangle was removed. Once the bangle is removed, she is revealed to be the true creature that she is."

With that, Thor pulled the bangle off, little Lolly letting out a small pained squeak. Thor dropped the girl back onto floor, snapping his hands back, as if he had just touched something revolting. The Girl fell forwards, her hood falling back over her face. Even Natasha felt her heart begin to sink as the tiny child started to let out small sobs, curling in on herself, shaking with fear.

"Show it to me," Odin said, no sympathy in his voice as he stared down at the child. Thor grabbed the back of the hood, which was attached to a green cloak, and ripped it off. The force of the movement knocked the girl back into a sitting position, her small arms crossing over themselves as she sat in shivered in fear.

"Fascinating," Bruce said, eyeing the new appearance of the girl. On her right hand side, she was normal. Soft, peachy skin, long black hair and plump doughy cheeks. On her left though, she her skin was silver and dappled with purple, her hair was long but silver and white and her eye not quite as green as the other. Her skin still held the same, child like curves and softness, but held no life. She looked up at Odin, tears streaming her face as she sniffed, pulling her arms tighter around her. Bruce wanted to run over and pick her up, and felt himself subconsciously pull the bigger Lolly closer towards him. She rested her head on his hip, wrapping her arms around his leg and looked sadly on. The Lolly in the memory, that tiny tiny child, who, is human, would be no older than 18 months, sat and cowered at Thor's feet as Odin stared down at the child.

"She is hideous!" the female warrior declared, turning her face away.

"He dares to raise as a monster as a child of Asgard!" the large, bearded warrior roared, standing up and his pointing his axe at the child. "She must be destroyed!"

"Silence!" Odin hissed, and the two warriors returned to their seated positions on the steps. Odin raised himself up to his full height, and stepped down towards the child, looking down at her with his one, icy eye.

"It will not be destroyed, as it is still only a child. But it can not stay in Asgard," he decreed and he turned to his crows, giving them a sharp nod. They nodded in return and flew through the high window that lit the throne.

"So, this is what happens when a child is born to only one," Odin said curiously, using the end of his spear to lift the girls chin.

"Appa?" the child asked, looking up at Odin. There was a smash, followed by shouting from outside of the room.

"Oh, your Appa's coming," Odin sighed, straightening himself up. The doors flew open, followed by 4 guards that skidded into the room on their backs. A swarm of guards then stumbled in, trying desperately to subdue a figure in the middle of them.

"Give her back!" A voice wild with panic echoed around the room. "Please, Allfather, I beg you! Give me back my baby!"

The guards released their prisoner, who fell forwards on their knees. Clint felt his stomach turn and he grabbed onto Natasha's arm, who was frozen to the spot. Lolly's grip on Bruce's leg tightened and even Tony had grabbed for Steve's arm. Thor just looked on, en expression of pure pain clouding his features.

Loki crawled forward on his hands and knees, his little girl crying now, little hands reaching towards him. Tears streamed from two pairs of frantic green eyes. "Please, give me my baby! I'll do anything, please!"


	5. My Queen

_You guys are absolutely amazing! Thankyou so much for your reviews! Honestly, as soon as I read them, I want to start writing ASAP! Again, let me know what you think, where it's going, who's who and all that jazz! I love hearing from you, it really makes my day! Hope you enjoy this part too, and thankyou again! SuzukiLi x_

"This is no child of Asgard!" the young Thor snorted, pointing at the shivering girl on the floor. Loki looked up at him, wild eyed, lips quivering as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Thor please!" he wailed, magic humming at his finger tips. He pushed himself to his feet, his fingers glowing green as he prepared to cast a spell, but was forced roughly back onto his knees, a guard pinning each of his arms behind his back, a third guard with a golden blade pressed to his throat.

"Thor is right, Loki," Odin muttered, casting his eyes down to the child. He felt nothing, nothing towards the child he had believed to be his granddaughter. "You birth a monster and disguise it as a child of the realm eternal. It is a disgrace. _She _is a disgrace!"

Bruce could feel himself almost hyperventilating, and he looked down at Lolly, who sniffed, her own little body matching the sobs of her memory, his grip on her shoulder tightening. Every single word that sprung from Odin's mouth hit Loki like a punch in the gut, and he resorted to his mindless begging. This was not the proud, ruthless Loki that they had fought in New York. This was a frantic parent, desperate to protect their young.

"Silence! You are still a child yourself Loki! You are not fit to raise a child, even one as _hideous_ as this," Odin spat, drawing himself up to his full height. The 2 crows had returned, flying in through the window and landing either side of him. Odin looked to the doors of the throne room.

"I have sent for her to be taken from my realm, she will reside in the only place fit for her," Odin said quietly. Loki struggled against the guards, the blade of the knife drawing small droplets of blood from his throat.

"She will not survive! She is too small to leave my side!" Loki pleaded, eye glued to his little girl who was now being held at arms length by another guard.

The doors to the throne room opened, and an elderly man, accompanied by 3 ladies and a small boy drifted in through. They moved slowly, so slowly it was hard to tell that they moved at all. The man's face was skeletal, his eyes clouded with cataract, his skin a pale grey. He had long white hair that ran down his back and hung to the back of his knees and a beard longer than Odins. He wore fine robes of red and gold and a broken crown sat upon his head. The 3 ladies were identical, grey and purple skin, long silver hair down to their ankles, matching dresses of red and gold and black, gaping holes where their eyes should be. The small boy walked alongside the elderly man. He had white blonde hair and blue eyes, but his appearance was simiallar to that of Lolly's. Half of him was pink and soft, the other silver and almost emitted an unatural glow.

"Gangot," Bruce heard Lolly whisper affectionately, her green eyes fixed on the boys expressionless face.

"King Ljotr," Odin said with a bow, as the elderly man eventually reached them. He extended a fleshless hand towards little Lolly and looked up at Odin.

"This is the child?" he asked. His voice was raspy, and sounded as if it was rarely used. Odin nodded.

"She will be fine company for my son," King Ljotr agreed with a nod. He sat a weary eyes onto Loki who stared up at him, trying to silently plead with him, not to take his daughter away.

"Her name?" King Ljotr asked. He used no tone, or expression when he spoke and he gazed long and hard at Loki, his watery blue eyes never quite focusing on his face.

"Her name is Hela," Loki whispered, his eyes falling back to his daughter who had been handed to on of the eyeless ladies.

"Hela... Hmmm... She will make a fine queen someday," King Ljotr decided, turning to look at the child. He leant forward, his eyes level with Hela's. "And really very beautiful too."

Loki cast a defiant glance at Odin, who scornfully snorted and addressed the king once more.

"Then take her. Take the wretched beast from my palace and never return!"

"Wait! Please! Where are you taking her? Where are you going! Please!" Loki screamed, frantic again, not caring for the blood that now poured his throat. The king merely turned and began to slowly drift away, the ladies close behind him, little Hela looking sadly at him over one of the ladies shoulders. The little boy turned to follow, but stopped infront of Loki. Loki gazed at him, giving him one last pleading look. The boy leant forward so that his face was inches away.

"Niflheim," he whispered; and he turned to follow his company out of the halls.

The gold of the palace began to fade, and the floor began to swirl and soon they found themselves back in the interrogation room. Thor had dropped to his knees, head in his hands, shaking his head.

"Wow. You're a real dick," Tony said finally, earning a sharp nudge in the ribs by Steve.

"I'm uh... I have to..." Clint babbled, running a hand through his hair as he made a sharp exit. Lolly, or Hela, as she was now known to be, was still clinging to Bruce's leg. Thor looked up to her and crawled infront of her on his hands and knees. Once more, he lowered his head and placed his hands on her feet.

"My Queen," he said, his voice racked with guilt and pain. He looked back up to her and she gazed down at him, not with hate or malice, but pity. "My Queen, please help me to see your forgiveness!"

Hela chewed on her lip, and let out a low sigh.

"It is not my forgiveness in which you should seek, My King. For centuries, I have been able to do nothing but sit on my throne, and watch as he got sicker and sicker. And you had the stupidity to wonder _why_. _Why_ he could not look you in the eye."

"Wait... you're in charge of an entire world? I mean, you're a kid! A _little_ kid!" Tony questioned, crossing his arms and frowning. Hela turned her burning emerald gaze to him and stepped towards him, her body slowly morphing into the young woman she was when she arrived.

"I may appear young to you, Mortal, but remember that I am thousands of years older than all of you put together," she said, though her tone remained light and soft. She addressed the entire room as her clothes morphed back into the green armoured dress and hooded emerald cloak. "I must take leave, I have duties to attend. I shall return shortly, there is much discuss."

And with that she vanished in a puff of swirling grey smoke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Bruce said sternly to Thor, who remained kneeling on the ground, sapphire eyes brimming with tears.


	6. The Birth

_A short little filler for y'all as I didn't update yesterday! Working split shifts today so won't be updating till later on. Hope it answers a few questions, and that you enjoy it! Once again, please leave a review or a comment, really appreciate you're feedback! SuzukiLi x_

"Odin said that Loki was still a child himself. What does that mean?" Natasha asked, arms folded across her chest, blue eyes pressed into a stern scowl. Thor let out a low breath, rising to his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"At the time he birthed Hela, he was still of schooling age. Not yet old enough to use a real sword," Thor answered, his foot tapping the floor nervously. "In your years... about 15?"

Of course, Tony was the only one to actually voice his opinion, letting out a snort and shaking his head.

"So what, what we just witnessed was an episode of Asgardian Teen Mom?"

Thor shot him a puzzled look, but Bruce intervened;

"What do you mean Loki _birthed_ Hela?"

Steve nodded in agreement, clearly eager to hear the answer to the question that had been bugging him since the memory.

"I believed Loki to have fallen pregnant through a miscast spell. It is not unheard of, for male sorcerers to become accidentally pregnant when practising healing spells, although the pregnancy is usually terminated before it comes to fruition."

Steve nodded, although none of it made any sense too him, so he looked to Bruce, who seemed to be relaying the information over and over.

"Why did Loki not terminate the pregnancy?" Natasha asked.

"Loki was a child. He did not know how, nor did he have the confidence to seek help. Instead he concealed the pregnancy, he was always a master of disguise. Of course, my father and Heimdall knew, they are omniscient. I did not know of the pregnancy until the birth," Thor retold, giving each member a sincere look as he tried to explain.

"How did he... how did _he... ergh..." _Tony pondered, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head. Bruce also seemed to perk up at this question and look to Thor expectantly, while Steve blushed. He never fully understood the whole birthing process with and actual woman!

"It was a worrying event. Loki nearly died. He sliced himself open with his dagger, to pull her out, but his magic was not enough to heal him and he was very nearly dead when anyone found him. It was clear, that he had used the last of his magic to conceal Hela's true appearance," Thor realised, shaking his head and pressing his fingers to his brow.

"He recovered fast and fell madly in love with her the moment she was placed in his arms. He has the protective instincts of both a mother and a father. It is only now, that I know of his Jotun heritage, do I fully understand. Jotun's do not mate, they clone themselves. Each offspring, a different gender to its parent. Jotun's parents nurse their young right into adulthood. They are ferociously protective, and become incredibly sick if you part them. It was not madness that my brother suffered. It was sickness from having his baby taken. All of his actions, including the attack on your realm, are of my doing."

Tony considered him for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, they are," he said, and he turned and left, cursing as he disappeared through the door. Bruce studied Thor long and hard, before coming to his next question.

"How old were they both, in our years, when they were separated?"

"In your years... Loki was no older than 17. Hela... maybe just over a year. She was really very tiny," Thor said sadly, looking down at his huge hands, only now beginning to realise it himself. "She was not yet even walking."

"So Loki had to miss all of that. The first steps, sentences, growing into a girl..." Steve mumbled, his emotions conflicting on whether or not he should feel bad for Loki or not.

"So how old are they now?"

"Hela is you're equivalent of 5, Loki 22. But remember, they are gods. They have wisdom that a mortal could never live to achieve."

"So I suppose we could treat this as a case of grief and severe postnatal depression," Bruce concluded, stroking his chin. He let out along, exhausted sigh. "Not sure how Fury would take it."

"Not to mention the fact that his mind is also being manipulated," Natasha added. Steve remained silent, blue eyes scanning Thor. The big guy did look genuinely hurt at the realisation, but Steve was now finding it hard to feel bad for him. For either of the brothers really, and that made him uneasy.

"Could you help us find Loki?" Steve asked finally. Perhaps if he had the chance to speak to the trickster, he would be able to settle his mind.

"No need captain."

They spun around to find Fury stood in the doorway, a stern expression on his face. "Mama bear is already here on earth."


	7. Remember

_Whaaaaaa it's late! But as promised, a longer chapter! Hope it is all that you hoped for, and would love to hear from y'all! All of my reviewers seem to have disappeared! I would really love to hear your views and if there is anything you would like me to change or anything you think would be a cool add in! _

_Suzuki Li x_

Loki watch another building crumble in front of him, watched each brick burst into clouds of dust and each shard of glass explode in the air. He sighed, and pointed his sceptre at another, willing his mind to be anything other than the blue haze it was. He was tired. So very tired. He did not remember the last time he slept, or the last time he ate. If he was honest, he didn't really remember much these days. He did not recognise that subservient blue stare that gazed back at him in the mirror. He couldn't even remember why he was here. He forced himself to stop thinking on it, his master would be watching his thoughts. And his wrath was not a force that even Loki would toy with. A Chitauri warrior scooted past him, and for a moment he became aware of his surroundings. He'd been here before, he recognised this place. He was here to find something, someone... but who?

_The Thunder God. With him, Odin will bend to our every desire; _a voice in his head reminded him. Yes. Thor. _Brother._

For a moment, clarity consumed him and he observed his surroundings once more.

_But that's not why I'm here..._ he thought, shaking his head and lowering the sceptre. He glanced down at the glowing blue stone. Easily stolen from Asgard. But there had been a reason. A reason so important that he risk his own life to steal it.

_What have I told you about thinking, Asgardian;_ the voice muttered in his ear again. Loki winced, he knew that tone. It was usually followed by pain. A crack of thunder in the sky alerted him to his brothers presence. He drew in a deep breath, eyes zoning in on the exact location he knew Thor would be, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

...

"It's very quiet around here today."

Tony whipped around from his work, spilling coffee down his shirt.

"For fu-"

Hela grinned, crossing her long legs, casting him a sly look. Tony eyed her up and down. She really was a very beautiful woman. Long, creamy legs, full cleavage with just enough on display, candy red lips and those beautiful green eyes that gave him that come to bed;

_She's 5, Tony,_ his mind scolded before it carried on into depths even he couldn't return from. He chose instead, to just flash her a cocky grin and a wink.

"So where have you been, Pussycat?" he asked, leaning back against his work bench and sipping on what was left of his coffee. "Been strangely... normal without you here."

"Duties."

"What sort of duties?"

"The dead can not ferry themselves, Mr Stark," she said cryptically, blowing an ebony wave out of her face. She truly was Loki's daughter. Now that she was sat here, like this, he did not know how they didn't realise this before.

"Really?" he said, chewing on his bottom lip, brown furrowed. Hela's raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You sound perplexed?"

"Just... just don't think a 5 year old should be... you know, playing with dead bodies."

Hela let out a soft chuckle and gave him a look of pure amusement.

"That is what you believe me to do, Mr Stark? _Play_ with them?" She let out another bewildered cackle and ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "I shall ask you again, where are you're friends?"

"Uh..."

...

Loki re-appeared with a slight stumble, eyes fixed on the broad back of a tall, muscular blonde.

"Well, you're not the blonde I was after, but you will do for now," he purred, as the startled blue eyes of Captain America whipped around to face him.

"Didn't think blondes were you're type," Steve retorted quietly, gripping his shield just a little tighter. He studied Loki's face now, for the first time. He had the same, soft curves and delicate features of his daughter. But he looked sick, his skin was ashen, the roundness of his cheeks a little sunken. He lacked the spark of energy that usually glinted in his eyes.

_His eyes_, Steve remembered, taking in the icy blue hue. Loki paced around him, sceptre hanging loosely in his left hand, right hand resting behind his back.

"Nice of you to keep me company, whilst I await my dear brothers arrival," Loki chimed, but the humor in his tone was faint. He was merely a shadow of the Loki that graced them with his presence the previous time. Steve didn't miss the was Loki's eyes would flick around questioningly, his brow pressed into a tiny frown.

"You don't know why you're here, do you?" Steve asked, lowering his shield a little. Loki fixed him with a poisonous stare, but could find no words to answer the question. And a Loki with no words, was not a Loki at all. Steve watched the gods mind reel, trying to make sense of the situation. It was very apparent now, that Loki had no control over his actions or thoughts. Steve just had to hold him here until Thor arrived.

"Why don't you put the stick down, for a moment," Steve suggested and Loki cast him a "I'm not that stupid" glance. "You look awfully tired."

Loki sighed, irritation littering his features now and he pointed the sceptre at the Avenger.

"I'm bored of you now. Good bye!"

"Brother!"

Loki sighed again, lowering the sceptre and turning to see Thor, followed by Natasha and Hulk.

"Finally, you have decided to join us!" Loki beamed, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture, although his eyes never left the Hulk.

"You appear to be a man down," Loki observed, leaning to the right to look around the Hulk. "I know your Hawk is watching me, but where is your man of iron?"

"Babysitting," Natasha bit back, and Loki visibly cringed at the mere word, baby. A well aimed arrow suddenly struck Loki's hand in his moment of distraction, hissing, his dropped the sceptre to the ground and Thor leapt forward, smashing the glowing blue gem with Mjolnir. Loki fell to his knees with a gasp, uninjured hand grasping at his head. His eyes began to glow brighter and brighter and he let out a shriek as they seemed to burst, leaving him to fell forward into a heap on the ground.

"Brother!" Thor shouted, crawling to Loki and rolling him over onto his back and cradling his head in his lap. Loki was breathing, thankfully, but a trail of scarlet tear drops raced down his cheeks. Steve knelt beside them, unsure what to do.

"Loki... Loki wake up," Thor said gently, stroking his little brothers hair. Loki remained still. Thor stood, cradling his brother with one arm, other raised in the air with his hammer.

"I am taking him back to the tower," he said, and he disappeared in a crack of thunder.

...

"Do you wanna go in there?" Tony asked softly. He carried Hela, who was now a small child again, on his hip, her head resting on his shoulder, hand clinging to his shirt. They stood by the large glass window that looked into the infirmary, where Loki had been sleeping for the past 2 days. Hela shook her head, gripping his shirt tighter. She had not spoke a word since Thor had returned with Loki, and was instead acting much more her age. Like a shy, quiet, 5 year old girl. Both Bruce and Steve had tried and failed to get Hela to go and see her mother...father? Tony had taken it as a personal challenge.

"What are you worried about?" Tony asked, stroking the girls hair and twisting side to side in a soothing motion. Hela remained silent and Tony sighed, finally feeling like giving up.

"What if he doesn't know me?"

Tony rested his cheek on the top of her head and stroked her back, continuing the soothing swinging motion.

"There is no doubt that you are the only thing he has thought about for the past 5 centuries," Tony assured. Hela let out a low breath and released Tony's shirt from her death grip, opting instead to tuck her arms beneath her.

"I would wait until he is well," Hela said finally, and in a tone that was not meant to be argued with. Tony turned, carrying the small child away from the infirmary. She was asleep by the time he reached the lounge, handing her over to Bruce. She grumbled, eyelids slowly fluttering open and closed again as she snuggled up to Bruce's chest. Bruce sighed, looking down at her, then back to the image of Loki on the screen.

"Maybe soon things will be a bit better, for the both of you."


	8. Only Pain

_Hi guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update, Ive been writing bits of this in between shifts. It's short, but i am working on the next part right now! So hopefully this should just tie things over until then! Please please please leave a comment, I do love to hear from you =) _

_SuzukiLi x_

Thor had never been so relieved to see that familiar pair of emerald eyes flutter open. Bruce let out a long sigh and picked up his coffee.

"Thor, uhm I think you should... wait. Wait until I've talked to him. You can, uh, you can hear everything though, you all can," Bruce said, and once again Natasha reached froward to flick the volume switch on the screen. Hela was dozing on Tony's shoulder, but they all knew that she was awake, listening. He small body tensed when the sound of Loki's gentle breathing filled the room. Thor glanced to his young niece. He knew that as a babe, Loki would sleep with her tucked against his chest. No doubt the sound of his breathing was a familiar, comforting sound. He was proved right when she visibly loosened, relaxing against Tony. Her eyes were open, watching the screen closely, arms tucked beneath her body again. They watched Bruce tentively enter the room and soundlessly pull a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Loki?" he asked, leaning back into the chair and trying to remove all the tension from his body. Loki sucked in a deep breath and rolled his head to the side to stare up at Bruce, green eyes not quite a glittery as they usually were.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a safe place."

Loki smiled half heartedly, and stared back up at the ceiling, moving his head slowly.

"There is no such place."

"You're mind is your own now. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Pain. Nothing more."

Cryptic. At least _this_ was the Loki they were used too. Bruce shifted a little, taking a sip of his coffee and noting the nervous twitch of Loki's eye.

"Can you sit up?" Bruce asked. Loki shot him an annoyed look, before diggin his elbows into the mattress and pushing his torso up. He winced in pain, but had managed to push himself up into a sitting position. Bruce stood, picking up a stephoscope and pressing it against Loki's back. His heartbeat had quickened, but it was clear. Bruce was more concerned about the way his bones stuck out through his skin.

"Do you remember why you attacked our planet?"

Loki looked down, guilt clouding his features.

"Yes," he said quietly, and he met Bruce's gaze with an apologetic look. "I had no choice."

"You were being controlled?"

"Yes and no."

Bruce sighed, understanding that this, was as helpful as Loki was ever going to be.

"Can you elaborate? I feel you kinda owe an explanation. You did try and destroy our planet."

Loki cast him an unreadable look, before dipping his head.

"I suppose that would be the honourable thing to do," he sighed, pulling himself back to lean against his pillows. "But you would not understand the reasoning."

"Try me."

"They gave me a choice. Either I helped them to destroy Midgard, or they would invade another realm. A realm I could not allow them to invade."

Bruce knew instantly what Loki was talking about, but he pressed on anyway.

"Which realm?"

"A realm called Niflheim."

...

"You see, he would still die for you," Tony whispered, holding Hela a little tighter. Hela blinked back tears and stared at the monitor, eyes tracing Loki's face.

"Adda," she said softly, raising her head from Tony's shoulder. "I want to see him."


	9. Thankyou

_Sorry this one took so long! I have a couple days off now so will be able to update as much as I can. Thankyou again for reviewing, you're guys are awesome! I really do love hearing from you and feel compelled to write as soon as I read you're comments! Hope that you are still enjoying it! SuzukiLi x_

Loki had stopped mid sentence and stood staring, his mouth opening and closing with lost words as he stared down at the child. His eyes moved to Thor, who stood next to her, his hand gently resting on the back of her head. Thor gave him an encouraging nod and a nervous smile.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he said quietly and Loki dropped to his knees, hands outstretched towards her.

"Baby," he choked, tears spilling from his eyes, bottom lip trembling as he took her in. Hela gave him an unsure look, before running towards him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso and crying into his shoulder. Even Clint had to admit that he felt the back of his eyes sting a little, trying to cover it with a clear of his throat and a small sniff. Steve and Bruce stood smiling happily, blinking back small tears, whilst Tony and Thor openly sobbed, clutching each others arms. Loki was holding his little girl so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His eyes were closed as he gently rocked her back and forth, humming to his wailing child and stroking her hair.

"It's ok my baby," he whispered, "No one can take you from me now." His eyes snapped open and he gave Thor a very dangerous stare. Thor let out a low sigh and nodded, stepping back and giving his brother one last melancholy stare before leaving the room.

"Tell you what, we'll leave you too it," Steve announced, giving everyone a forceful look. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but instead just turned and left, followed by Natasha, Clint and Steve. Bruce lingered, watching Loki stand, Hela still wrapped around his body.

"Can I get you anything?" Bruce asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Loki turned to look at him, his cheek resting on the top of his daughters head and for the first time, Loki's expression was soft and complacent. It was a look that, although strange, suited him.

"You've given me more than enough, thankyou doctor," he said, walking over to one of the black sofa's and laying down with Hela, curling himself around her like a mother cat. Bruce nodded and smiled, giving them once last glance, before leaving them too it.

...

"So Loki attacked us to protect the kid?" Fury asked, once everyone had gathered in his office, seated infront of a large screen that monitored the trickster in the meeting room. Tony nodded.

"Blackmail. Technically, we can't convict someone's actions if they were done under blackmail."

"Loki cares not for your planet. He would never have come here if there was no greater reason," Thor added,

"Not to mention he was kinda... brainwashed," Clint said, fiddling with the sip on his jacket, glancing up at the screen every so often.

"But what do we do with them now?" Natasha asked. "He is still a dangerous man."

Bruce shook his head with a small smile, pointing at the monitor.

"I really don't think we have anything to worry about for the time being," he said, and they all watched the emerald eyed god blow a raspberry on his giggling daughters stomach. "His main, no... his _only_ concern for the for-seeable future is the protection of his daughter."

"He may even take advantage of our security and ally himself with us," Steve added, giving Fury, who was sat contemplating everything they had all said, a hopeful look.

"Well," he said finally, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Lets give them till tomorrow. We'll make decisions from there. For now, you guys should take care of yourselves. Eat, perhaps. Maybe see if they want anything."

Natasha and Clint shared a small smile at Fury's sudden hint of compassion and watched him swiftly exit the room.

"I can't actually remember the last time I ate," Tony admitted, placing a hand on his stomach and giving it a small rub. Steve and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"What would Loki eat? What about Hela?" Steve asked Thor, his mind drifting more towards the pizza side of things.

"Loki will eat most things, although he is a dainty eater. Last I saw of Hela, she was still feeding on a mixture of honey and milk, so I do not know what she would eat now," Thor explained, flicking a piece of his hair out of his face and finally looking tired. Tony fired a message to Pepper.

...

Pizza was a good shout and Steve couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy, smiling like a puppy as he popped a piece of pepperoni into his mouth. Thor devoured 4 pizzas and sat longingly eyeing Loki's pizza, that sat untouched, the curious god examining it closely. He was sat cross legged on the end of the counter, Hela in his lap and he tentatively lifted a piece of the chicken feast from its box and eyed it closely, watching a droplet of grease drip from the end. He exchanged a glance with his young daughter, who looked just as unimpressed as he did.

"ERMERGERD! Just TRY it already!" Tony exclaimed through a mouthful of garlic bread, waving his hands around maniacally. Loki rolled his eyes from the pizza to Tony to give him an even more un impressed look, then back to the pizza. He peeled a strip of chicken from the pizza and popped it into his mouth. Everyone watched in silence as he chewed it. His expression made no change, but he peeled another strip off and fed it to Hela, a sure sign that the pizza was approved. Thor, a little disappointed at this, turned to eye Tony's pizza.

"I will destroy you," Tony warned, pulling the box towards him and giving Thor his best stern look as he tore another piece of his garlic bread with his teeth. Thor huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in chair, muttering something about daring to deny the king of Asgard his sustenance. Bruce pushed the last slice of his around the box, but his eyes remained on Loki. He couldn't understand the physical change that being united with his daughter had caused. He looked like a different person. Younger, even. Much softer, delicate features, eyes still bright, but they didn't hold malice or contempt. He had his arms wrapped around his child, who leant back against his chest, her tummy puffed up from all the pizza. Loki patted the round curve of it and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Hela yawned, stretching her legs out straight, pointing delicate little toes and sighed, melting into Loki's lap and closing her eyes. Bruce allowed himself a smile, and shoved the last piece of pizza in his mouth, only hoping that tomorrow, and that days after that, will be better for all of them.


	10. We are both monsters

_2 in one day! Aren't y'all lucky! I'm on a bit of a roll, so we might even make it 3! Thankyou all who have reviewed, and keep doing so! As you can tell, as soon as I hear from you gorgeous peeps I just wanna start writing! I have an almost certain idea of where this is going now. This chapter is very much different to the rest, so would love to know what you think a certain someone is up to this evening! Enjoy, and please please leave a comment. SuzukiLi x_

...

"A word, doctor."

The voice was so sudden that the watch that monitored Bruce's heart rate began beeping furiously. He span around in his chair, hand clutching his chest and eyes glowing just a little too green.

"Hela," he gasped, heaving in deep breaths and taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. Hela was sitting on his filing cabinet, in her adult form, long messy curls hanging loosely around her shoulders, dark bags underlining her green stare. She was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a green vest top and had quite obviously just risen from slumber.

"What can I do for you?" Bruce asked finally, his heart beat evening out into a steady rhythm again. Hela sighed and for a moment, her eyes glowed a little brighter, before returning to their usual inky hue. Bruce then notcied, out of the corner of his eye, that the data he had been staring at on his screen, had transformed into security footage of the room where Loki and Hela had been sleeping.

"He is troubled," Hela said softly, sliding soundlessly to the floor and padding over to stand next to Bruce. She looked just as troubled.

"He's dreaming?" Bruce whispered, tapping the arrows on his keyboard to zoom the image in. "Can you provide sound?"

Hela nodded, and Bruce could hear Loki's voice in his head, not like it was being played through ear phones, but actually _in_ his head, like he was talking to himself.

"Please... Please stop!" Loki cried, and Bruce watched him writhe in what seemed like agony on the bed, his face twisted into a grimace, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"The effects of the mind gem have not fully worn off. They can not control his mind, but they can access it," Hela explained, her voice low and husky in her tiredness. Bruce sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"What can we do for him?" he asked, and he found himself frowning out of genuine concern. He shook his head. He did not want to care for Loki, only to see he is shown justice. Suddenly he pulled out of his thoughts as a pair of long legs wrapped around his waist and he found himself staring into a pair of sultry green eyes.

"Nothing, it is _I_ who needs comforting," she said, her voice still low, but now more of a purr. Bruce's jaw hung low as his mind tried to keep up with this situation. Hela was staring at his lips, then up at his eyes, hands gently resting on his shoulders. She stared into his eyes, teeth flashing in a small smile as she read his thoughts.

"You think me a child," she said, her face so dangerously close to his that her lips brushed against his.

"Well, uh..."

"My Asgardian form is that of a child. But this," she whispered, leaning back and pointedly running her hands over her breasts, down her waist and fingers brushing against her thighs; "This is my real form."

Bruce breath hitched in his chest as he caught himself considering her for a moment.

"Hela I... this is, I can't..." Bruce stuttered, his voice surprisingly calm, and he patted her waist gently.

"We are both monsters, are we not?" she said, and now her smile had grown wider, and she pressed a small smile to his lips. "But I thought as much."

And she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Bruce feared that it may not have been coincidence that she wore the same pair of pyjamas that he had lusted after Betty in a thousand times before.

...

Tony didn't jump when wisps of green smoke suddenly appeared next to him, followed by crossed legs and a rather prominent cleavage, but he did almost choke on his scotch. Tony was sat in just his boxers and socks, remote in one hand, scotch in the other, flicking through explicit films on the tv. He moved quickly to cover his lap with a cushion, his cheeks flushing red as Hela looked at him through half lidded eyes, a small smirk on his face.

"What is it you want?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice even as he tried desperately not to stare at the girls cleavage that was angled towards him, a small trail of diamonds leading down the curve of her neck and just before where her breasts dipped. She smiled, snaking an arm around his shoulders and began to play with the hairs on the back of his neck, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"What is it _you_ want?"

Tony swallowed, chocolate eyes meeting emerald. Her hair was twisted up high ontop of her head, a few ringlets escaping to frame her face. Her body was barely covered in her red lace nightdress with the gold trim. She lightly trailed her fingers down his chest, pausing above his racing heart and slowly edging down to his stomach.

"I am certainly no _child_," she whispered, giving his ear lobe a teasing nip and stroking his stomach so gently she felt his muscles quiver. Tony took about 2 seconds to make up his mind and turned to face her, throwing the cushion across the floor and pulling her onto his lap.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're sure?" he breathed desperately, holding her head away from his until he got his answers.

"This is my true form, as the queen of Niflheim. The child you see, is simply my Asgardian form, it requires less magic to hold my glamour," she said, slowly rocking her hips back and forth, encouraging him to drop the subject. Tony squinted his eyes, doing some quick maths in his head.

"Fuck it," he said, and he removed his hands, allowing her to crash down onto his lips, pulling her closer to him and running his hands up her body. He kissed down her neck and she let out a soft moan, pupils dilating, turning the green eyes almost black.

After a whole night of what was probably the best sex of his life, Tony watched Hela softly breathe next to him, eyes closed, hair tossed around her on the pillow. He drew in a deep sigh and closed his eyes, the last thing he thought about, before drifting off into sleep, was the smell of Pepper's perfume.

...

_Oooooh, what's she up too? Naughty girl. _


	11. Persuasion

After Bruce had awoken, and taken a very long, very much needed cold shower, he walked over to his screen to view Loki's holding room. He was finally peaceful, his head resting in the lap of his daughter, who stared down at her father, stroking his hair and humming a foreign tune. She turned her gaze up to the security camera, giving him a wink and a sly lick of her lips. Bruce took another shower.

...

"Good morning Adda," Hela said softly as Loki's eyes fluttered open, yawning and staring up at his daughters face.

"You've grown," he whispered, his voice raspy and low. Hela smiled gently and continued to stroke his hair with one hand, the other gently brushing the side of his face.

"My true form," she whispered in reply, her back arching lower to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Not your _true_ form," Loki retorted, staring sadly up at her. He reached a hand up to touch his fingers to her cheek. "Let me see you."

Hela nodded, although the pain in her eyes let him know that she was not happy about dropping her glamour. Slowly, one side of her face began to darken into the silvery hue it had been in her memories, her hair lightening to silver. She tried to smile but she couldnt, and she cast a glance around the room, suddenly feeling terribly self conscious.

"My beautiful baby," Loki smiled, stroking her silvery skin and she allowed him a small smile.

"You're sleep was troubled, Adda. Do tell me."

"Just a nightmare, my child. You do not need to worry."

Loki sat up, very slowly, his bones creaking and aching in the movement. His torso was bare, wearing just a pair of loose black cotton trousers and white socks. Hela wondered why he had not healed the hideous scars that twisted his skin, but she remained quiet and instead stood before him, dressed in her formal attire of Niflheim. Short black dress and kneelength black boots all hidden beneath her hooded green cape, a gold clip in the shape of a snake attatched at the shoulder.

"But I do worry, Adda, you were saying..." she trailed off at the expression that had graced Loki's features and looked to the ground. He stepped forward, cupping her face with his hands and gently lifting it to face him.

"You need not worry, my child," he said again, so softly that he barely spoke. He kissed her once more and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and holding her head against his chest so that she could not see the panic that now etched itself into his eyes.

...

Tony sat bolt upright with a start, eyes wide as he scanned around the room, clutching his sheets to his chest.

"Oh no... oh my god... fuck!" he stammered, taking a quick peak at his nakedness under the sheets. Images of the night before came flashing back to him, the moans, the screams; the golden, writhing body beneath him... He could still feel where she ha d clawed at his back, still taste her in his mouth. He put his head in his hands and let out a low sigh.

_She is not a child, she is an adult, she is- oh my fucking god Loki will kill me... _

_JARVIS_ did an automatic system check, as he tried to identify the reason for the 3rd cold shower that morning.

...

Tony and Bruce both sat in silence at the breakfast table, both nursing a cup of coffee, and both in an unexplainable mood. Thor munched his way through his 12th bowl of shreddies, eyeing the scientists suspiciously. He was not as dim as everyone believed him to be. He would not be a king, if that was so. Yet, as king, he knew when he should keep his mouth closed, and this appeared to be one of those times. Steve sat beside him, reading the morning paper, casting annoyed glances to Clint who was reading it over his shoulder.

"You know, that's kinda rude," Steve pointed out.

"Shut up."

Tony could feel a small bead of sweat race down his chest as flashbacks of his night with Hela exploded behind his eyes, and he burried his face in his coffee, trying to control himself as images of tangled legs, bare breasts and salty skin caused his body to tingle.

"Ergh," he moaned, sinking the cup in one, and slamming the mug back onto the side. He stood up and turned to leave, all eyes in the kitchen on him, but found himself face to face with the God of Mischief, who gave him a very suspicious look.

"Are you well, Stark?" Loki asked, folding his arms across his chest. He was clad in his green robes, clearly not the seeing the need for armour, although Tony felt maybe he should have bought his.

"Errrrnggh," Tony muttered, swalllowing hard, and trying his best to remain his composure. "Yes, very well. You?"

Loki cast him another glare through half closed eyes, eyeing him up and down. He knew Tony was lying, but did not care enough to call him on it, and instead shifted his gaze to Bruce, who looked at him with the same horror Tony had.

"And you, Doctor Banner?"

"I uh, I... hnnngh," Bruce managed, twirling back around in his seat. Loki's eyes flicked between the two and Tony's heart stopped. Tony hoped with pure desperation that Loki couldn't read minds, because if he could, Tony's face would be a permanent fixture of his kitchen wall. Loki shrugged and glided around him, stopping beside his brother.

"Thor, I must speak with you," Loki said, his voice hurried and he glanced back up at Tony with a small frown, as the man of iron let out a long breath and escaped the kitchen, heading for his work shop. Bruce, taking this as his que also to leave, didn't say anything, just stood and ran out of the kitchen.

"Why is everyone so fucking crazy today?" Clint said, earning a slap on the wrist as he leant forward to turn Steve's page.

...

Bruce slammed the door to his lab behind him and let out a shuddering groan as he willed his heart to start beating again. Loki had never seen so terrifying.

"Rough morning Doctor?"

That was the last voice he wanted hear. He sighed, regaining his composure and sliding his glasses back up his nose. Hela was sat on his desk, legs and arms crossed, modelling a straight hairstyle today, and wearing her formal attire.

"Are you here to explain about last night?" he asked, his voice still holding a quiver as he stroked his arms, and tried to not let the fact that he was struggling to control himself show on his face. Hela had bought out the monster in him, this primitive desire to do unthinkable things to her that was no doubt amplified by the Hulk. And she damn well knew it.

"Perhaps," she said absently, picking at her finger nails and shooting him a sly grin. So she was in one of those moods. She shifted slightly, the folds of her cape falling away to reveal her upper thigh and Bruce could feel his heart rate quicken.

"You studied him last night, after I left didn't you?" she said, leaning back onto her hands and staring intently at him. Suddenly it all made sense.

"I suppose your little sub conscious... persuasion helped," Bruce said, a small smile coming to his lips. She smiled in return, glad that he had finally caught on. Bruce walked over to take the seat that was in front of her, her legs falling either side of his shoulders and he stared up at her with a new confidence he didn't know he had.

"So what was it you did to Tony? He looked a little... put out."

Hela stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Stark took a little _more_ persuasion," Hela said bluntly, lifting her legs to hook them over Bruce's shoulders and pull him a little closer. "So what was it you found out for me?"

"I got JARVIS to scan Loki when he was asleep," Bruce said and he ran his hands up Hela's legs, pulling them so she dropped down into his lap. She smirked as he removed his glasses and spun the chair to the side so that they could both see the computer screen. Black and white images of a brain appeared on the screen, with purple and orange hotspots glowing and flicking to different areas.

"This is what a brain looks like when dreaming," Bruce said, taking Hela's hand in his and placing it on the screen, following the purple and orange colours as they flickered about the screen. He tapped a button and the image changed, purple, orange and now blue lights flickering a lot more aggressively.

"This is what Loki's brain looked like last night. It follows characteristics of someone obtaining information," Bruce explained, tapping at random parts of the brain. "I recalled you saying that your fathers brain can still be accessed. I believe that he was receiving a message, not dreaming." Hela nodded, a small frown etched onto her face and Bruce felt her tense slightly.

"Would you monitor him again tonight?" Hela asked, her voice taking on a whole new air of authority and seriousness, and Bruce could easily see now that she was _indeed_ a queen.

"Of course," Bruce said and now felt the full weight of Hela's stare on him. She leant forward and pushed a kiss onto his lips.

"I will return shortly," she said, and he found himself clutching at nothing by green twirls of smoke. He shook his head with a small smile, fingers gently brushing against his lips and he found himself wondering what she had just _persuaded _him to do now.

...

Tony worked hard on one his cars, head buried in the engine, screwdriver in his hand. He didn't notice his music stop or the soft rustle of papers on his desk.

"_Screwing_ seems to be how you spends most of your days, isnt it Mr Stark."

He jumped so hard that he slammed his head against the bonnet of the car with a loud _FUCK!_ He slid out, standing up straight and turning to stare at Hela.

"Don't you ever sit on a chair?" he asked, as she adjusted herself on a pile of his designs that littered the desk.

"You wasn't asking me to sit on your _chair_, last night," she stated, grinning at the sour look he cast her. He remembered vividly what he had asked her to sit on and it bought a tinge of red to his cheeks.

"Why are you here? Ready for round 2?"

Suddenly she was right infront of him, a hand pulling his face level with hers.

"Would you object if I was?" she whispered savagely, and Tony felt himself shaking his head. She eyed him for a moment, taking him in.

"What have you been working on today?" she asked, her fingers still clasping his cheeks. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his face away from her grip.

"I had this theory, which I'm now starting to think you had something to do with," he said, giving her a suspicious look. She smiled and pushed him onto the bonnet of his car, climbing onto his lap.

"And how far did you come along with this theory?" Hela asked, taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

"I think I need a little more... insight," Tony breathed, sliding his hands up her thighs. She grinned and let out a small squeak as he flipped her onto her back and climbing ontop of her.

"I think I can provide that for you."

...

Tony smirked, leaning against the bonnet of the car, watching Hela slowly dress herself and cast him a dreadful smirk as she buttoned the front of her dress. It was so typical, he thought, of her not to _ask_ for his help, but rather implant an idea into his mind. She was so proud, he thought, and so desperate to help Loki. After she blew him a small kiss and vanished, he walked over to his desk and began to draw a design for some sort of golden glove.

...

_Oooooh what's she up too?_


	12. The message

_Hey guys! Read all of your reviews and I hope this answers some of your questions =) If not, drop me another line! I'd love to hear from you anyway, if you're still reading! SuzukiLi x_

_..._

Thor frowned at his brother, who was leaning over Steve's shoulder, hand placed delicately on the captains arm. Steve had a sort of, glazed look in his eyes as Loki spoke and nodded every so often, in a daze. Bruce was trying to focus on his crossword and not on Tony, who was openly staring, mouth agape at a certain goddess who was sipping on a glass of water and doing a very good job at pretending no one in the world existed.

"Loki I did that thing, you asked me to do," Clint said, walking into the kitchen and Thor focused his frown on the archer. Clint had that same glazed look in his eyes as he stared at the trickster who thanked him and turned back to Steve. Clint took a seat next to Thor pouring himself a cup of coffee and smaller cup for Natasha when she joined them. Loki stood up, his fingers lingering on Steve's arm for a moment longer.

"Perhaps a walk in the garden, My child," Loki said, gaze falling upon Hela who glanced up at him with a small smile. She placed the water back at the table and was by her fathers side in an instant. They linked arms and left the room, conversing in an unknown tongue that sounded almost satanic. Thor focused his gaze back on Steve who was thinking, then made as if to stand up.

"Sit down, Steven," Thor said, and he folded his enormous arms across his chest. "My friends I must have words."

All eyes focused on him, as he cast a concerned glance around the room.

"You must not allow my brother to touch your bare skin," Thor said quietly, quickly glancing at the door that Loki had exited moments before. Steve brushed his arm where Loki had touched him, shooting a puzzled look at Thor.

"Why not?"

"My brother posses the power of _persuasion_. A dangerous tool. It takes only a required amount of skin to skin contact for him to plant an idea into your mind. You must be very careful, he is feeling rather vulnerable," he explained, his eyes lingering a little too long on Tony for his liking. He kept his stare on Tony and added; "No doubt a trait that Hela would have inherited."

Tony held Thor's gaze as innocently as he could, but felt himself die a little inside. He noticed Bruce cough a little too enthusiastically and he managed to tear his gaze away from the King of Asgard to give his science bro a pleading look. Bruce returned it with a "you're on your own mate" look and continued with his crossword.

"No touching. Got it!" Tony said as lightly as he could and he stared at his butter knife, wondering how long it would take to saw through his wrists.

"So... the reason that I suddenly feel like spying on Hela... that's not me," Steve declared, shaking his head and leaning forward into his hands. Thor nodded and small grin appeared on his face.

"Ah yes, Loki is currently worried that Hela is _up_ to something," Thor explained and again he cast that look upon Tony, who could have sworn he felt his balls retreat up inside of him.

"What could she be up to?" Clint wondered, earning a filthy look from Steve when he put his boots up on the table. Thor shrugged.

"If her mind is anything like my brothers, it would be impossible to fathom. I am sure she knows what it is she is doing though."

Tony scooted his chair back and stood up.

"Uh, Bruce, buddy? Could you come and look over some data with me real quick?" he said, turning to Bruce who looked a rather dangerous shade of green. Bruce shot up in an instant.

"Yes uh... yes," he mumbled and he turned, marching out of the kitchen, followed closely by Tony. Thor watched them go and grinned to himself, helping himself to another slice of toast and shaking his head.

...

"So... she got you too huh?" Tony asked, once they were safely tucked away in his workshop and JARVIS had double locked down. Bruce drew in a long breath and looked awkwardly at his shoes.

"I've uh... I've been working on something for yeah... I didn't take as much, uh... _persuading_ though," he admitted, casting Tony a very knowing glance. Tony grabbed at his hair with her hands, and made a face that only Tony could make.

"Fuuuuuuck," he exhaled. "Thor totally knows. He totally fucking knows."

Bruce let out a small chuckle.

"Of course he knows. He is the king. He is omniscient. But, if he was truly bothered by it, you would be just a Tony coloured smear on the kitchen floor," he said, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"So what is it she wants..."

Tony dug through the papers on his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, passing it to Bruce. Bruce studied it, brow creasing into a frown.

"A glove?"

"This is what I've been working on. Not so much the glove, but the gems. She's had me studying the gems," Tony said, pointing at the 5 gems on the glove.

"So what's this?" Bruce asked, pointing to a black mark on the knuckle.

"That, I'm assuming was the Mind Gem, that Thor destroyed... well, not destroyed, the gems cannot be des-" Tony paused, pointing at Bruce with sudden realisation. "The gems can not be destroyed. I... I did not know that."

"So the mind gem is still out there? I thought Thor crushed it with his hammer?"

"No... no he immobilised it. Oh my god, it's like she's, planted wikipedia in my head or something. It's been immobilised, so it is powerless... but..." he thought a moment longer, taking out a new piece of paper and scribbling all over it.

"She needs me to do something with the other gems, in order to find the mind gem. Damn she's good..." Tony muttered, slamming down his pencil and huffing dramatically.

"What's she had you doing?"

Bruce removed a small notepad from his pocket and flung it to Tony.

"At first I was studying Loki's mind. He's been having some sort of message transmitted to him in his sleep. She seems to want to understand _how_ this is happening, rather than why." Bruce pondered, looking over the design for the glove. Tony had drawn each gem individually. They were all same size and shape, but each a different colour.

"What are the gems for? What do they mean?" Bruce asked.

"Soul, mind, space, mind, reality and power," Tony reeled off, without even thinking and suddenly his eyes snapped up to Bruce.

"I didn't even know I knew that."

Bruce looked back to the design, looking it over and over.

"She's trying to tell us something... is there some sort of code perhaps?"

Tony thought for a moment...code...

"Ah!" he thought suddenly, diving for a file had had on his desk, pulling out another sheet of paper. "This. This... she drew it when she was all... little, told me that I may need it. I thought at first it was an equation but..." he said, scanning it into JARVIS.

"JARVIS translate."

"It is a message sir, do you wish me to read it?"

"That would be great."

"I can not tell you my plan because he is watching. He is always watching. The design in your hand is the infinity gauntlet. It is the only way to defeat him. The gauntlet resides in Asgard. It must be taken and the power of the gauntlet used to re locate the mind gem. Only then, do we have a chance of saving your realm, and all of the other realms from him."

JARVIS fell silent and Tony and Bruce exchanged worried glances.

"If Loki is being fed messages from this, whoever it is, do you think perhaps he could still be being used a pawn?" Tony asked.

"I'm uh, I'm not sure. But I think we should try and find out what Hela _can _ talk about..."


	13. Like making a cake

_This is just a little mini chapter that I wanted to fill in. Hope it ties you over to the next chapter, which shouldn't be too far in the fututre! SuzukiLi x_

_..._

Loki looked content, closing his eyes and leaning back against the oak tree in Tony's yard; Hela looking up at him from where she lay her head in his lap, his fingers lost in her hair. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, the twitch of his nose and the slight frown on his face showing his clear dislike of the sun as it began to creep around the tree.

"You enjoy watching me," Loki observed, eyes still closed as he played absent mindedly with her hair.

"I have never stopped watching you."

Loki's breath hitched slightly and he opened his eyes, rolling them down to look at his daughter.

"How have you fared in Niflheim?"

"King Ljort has been like a-" she paused, eyes widening softly and Loki cocked his eyebrow. "He has been very good to me."

Loki smiled softly and continued to play with her hair.

"No... I am very happy that you had someone there to raise you well," Loki said quietly, though his heart ached at the thought.

"And what of the little boy, the little boy who told me where they were taking you?"

"Gangot?" Hela asked, perking up at the name and stretching her arms up above her head to wrap around her fathers waist. Loki smiled, noticing the glint in his daughters eye.

"I know that look," he smiled, now twisting her long black hair into braids. "So what of Gangot?"

"I am his Queen. When the time comes, and I may choose a King, it will be Gangot," Hela sighed, a small smile on her face.

"You love him?"

"Yes."

Loki nodded, saddened by how much of her life he had missed out on. Hela, sensing on this decided to change the subject.

"I thought of something this morning, something that you told me all those years ago," she said with a wide smile and shifted so that she was looking up at him sideways. Loki looked down at her with a small frown.

"You... you remember me? From back then?"

"Of course. You are my world, Adda."

Loki's breath hitched once more and he averted his eyes, though the broad smile on his face revealed all.

"Tell me how babies are made."

Loki audibly chuckled at that, and he glanced back down at Hela.

"You remember that conversation?"

"You tell a fine tale."

Loki shifted and rested his hand on the nape of her neck, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Making a baby," he started, a warm look coming back into his eyes, "Is like making a cake. A man and a woman, make a batter, and they fill it with all the things they want their child to be. I filled your's with emeralds for your eyes and a piece of night sky for your hair. I filled yours with cunning and beauty, fairness and wrath, honesty and tenderness and judgement and wit," he recited, his thumb still brushing her cheek. "The man will then knead it into dough, and feed it to the woman, where she bakes it inside of her into a baby. But, I did not have a woman to bake my dough, so I ate it myself and baked it myself."

He looked down at her and trailed a line down the middle of face. "Which is why only half of you took on my gifts. One person's love is not enough to light the fire of life," he said sadly, and he rested his hands back on her neck, stroking her face and looked away.

"I think you have provided more than enough love, Adda," Hela smiled, giving him a playful nudge. "I can only dream that when I have children of my own, that I love with them as fiercely as you do me."

"Of course you will, Child. It is something you have no control over, the love for your children," Loki said gently, and he sounded so old and so wise, which he was, she supposed.

"How are you able to leave Niflheim for so long?" Loki asked.

"Gangot is getting his practise in, I have left him in charge," Hela smirked.

"Is that wise?"

"I can see him. He is doing fine. My gaze is much like Heimdal's. It is how I have watched you all these years."

"And Gangot? Does he possess the all seeing eye?"

"Not yet... thankfully," she muttered and she cast her gaze back to Stark's tower. Loki let out a low breath and shifted slightly.

"Shall we go back inside? I'm rather hungry," Loki said and he gently lifted Hela's head from his lap and helped her up to her feet. They linked arms once more, and glided along the path back to the tower, Hela's head resting happily on her fathers shoulder.

...

_Hehe! This is how I explained the magic of babies to my son! _


	14. Fun

_Thanks for being patient guys! Been working a lot lately and very busy! Sorry this is a short little one again, but it's gonna branch off into something bigger! Once again, you guys are amazing, maximum appreciation for the reviews and nice comments!_

...

Clint sat in his perch, watching Loki and Hela walk back into the tower with cool hazel eyes. Natasha sat just to his left, leaning on the window sill, squinting her eyes to try and work out what he was staring at.

"I don't know what to make of him," Clint decided, folding his arms and letting his leg hang off the side of the window, the 100ft drop not bothering him at all.

"Of Loki?"

"Yeah. I mean, I want to hate him. I really really want to hate him for what he did to me but..." Clint looked away with a torn expression, trying to put into words how he felt.

"You can't hate him because he was in the same position as you," Natasha finished, trying to muster up a soft look.

"Yeah... and I mean, he had a kid in danger too. It's... I should feel _bad_ for him. I'm the only one out of all of us who knows what it feels like to have someone play with your mind. But..."

"It's understandable for you to still feel torn."

"But it's not acceptable."

...

"My queen, may I ask for your company?" Thor asked, waiting in the doorway as he watched his niece pull a blanket over her sleeping father. She did not look up at him, just stared down at Loki.

"I have nothing to say to you, Odinson."

"I have plenty to say too you?"

She turned to face him, to scold him for his cheek, but held her tongue when her eyes met the warm smile.

"A walk, perhaps," she granted him, and she held her arm out for him too take. Thor took it and led her gently out through the winding corridors and back out into the yards.

"Tis a beautiful day, is it not?" Thor chatted idly, and Hela looked down impatiently.

"Yes."

"What is it you wish the scientists to achieve?"

Hela looked up at him with a small frown. Of course, she thought, he was The King now, in possession of the all sight.

"Must a girl be made to kiss and tell?" she answered, flicking her hair over he shoulder and holding her chin high.

"I do not wish to meddle. Only to know that you are sure your plan will work. I fear for my brothers safety as much as you do," Thor said, and his voice had taken on an air of authority, he spoke with the voice of a king.

"You would have to excuse me if I find it hard to believe that my fathers welfare is in your best intentions," Hela said cooly, though her grip on Thor's arm tightened a little.

"Loki is my brother and I care for him dearly. I am not the fool I once was, dear Hela."

Hela sighed and looked up at him with honest green eyes.

"Yes... you have grown into a fine king. Annoyingly so..."

Thor chuckled happily, her last sentence spoken as if it had come straight out of Loki's mouth.

"I find it fascinating how you and Loki have remained so similar," Thor mused, unlinking his arm from hers and instead draping it around her shoulders, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I am truly very sorry for what happened to you," Thor said sincerely, his voice husky with emotion and gave her another squeeze.

"Thankyou."

...

"How are you doing, Iron Fairy?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, turning to face the grin that had appeared beside him.

"So, I'm not allowed to call you names, but you can call me names? Unfair. I call unfair." He crossed his arms across his chest, and leant against the work bench she was sat on, giving her a questioning stare. He had become far too comfortable around her, and that scared him a little.

"Come to _persuade_?" he asked, bumping his eyebrows up and down and leaning a little closer. She gave him her worst smirk but ignored him, leaning back on her hands. "So, if it only takes skin to skin contact for it too happen, than why is it you keep screwing me? Surely all you have to so is just... I don't know, keep it cute, hold my hand or something."

Hela rested her bottle green gaze on Tony and turned so that he face was inches from his. He could feel cool, minty breath on his lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" she grinned, stroking his leg with her foot. "So tell me Stark, are you making progress?"

"Yeah, well actually we have-"

"Ssh! You can not tell me," she hissed, eyes shifting about the room edgily. "But, progress. That is good." Sensing the need to change the subject rather quickly, Tony adopted his smug grin and gave her his best puppy eyes.

"So... why Banner? Aren't you worried he would... why would want to sleep with someone who might turn into an enourmous green rage beast?"

Hela thought for a moment, chewing daintily on her bottom lip.

"I was curious," she said finally. "I wanted to see if he could control it."

"And could he?"

"After I kissed him, it was not the good doctor that looked back at me, but the beast was present behind those eyes. It seems he is not able to control all..._urges_ of the monsters will."

"That's a pretty dangerous situation to put yourself in."

"The Hulk would not stand a chance against me," she said with a grin so wicked that Tony actually believed her.

"So... is there anything else you want... to, you know... persuade me to do?" Tony asked, drawing little circles on the desk with his fingers and looking as innocent as he could.

"No."

"Oh..."

"But I'm up for a little fun."


	15. Help Me

_Thanks for being so patient y'all! Hope this intrigues and gets things into gear! Thanks you those who have reviewed, you make me wanna write all day =) _

_Please leave a comment if you're still reading, let me know what you think is going to happen, if you think something sounds stupid or all that jazz! _

_Love love love you all. SuzukiLi x_

_..._

Steve stood in the door to the kitchen, watching the two brothers circle each other cautiously as they went about their business, Thor making breakfast and Loki pouring a glass of water. It was strange to see Loki in normal clothing. Baggy dark jeans and a black tank top that showed off his unbelievably muscular arms. Steve had always thought of Loki as quaint. It was easy to see now, what Thor had meant when he said it was rare for him to beat Loki in combat. Loki had both strength, speed, magic and probably a lot more sense than Thor. Steve noticed that Loki's hair had finally been cut too, into a much shorter, more manageable style. He was starting now, to look like a norse god, and not the shaking, beat up shell he was when he arrived.

"You guys still not talking?" he said, deciding now was as good a time as any to make his presence known, stepping over to take a seat near Thor and pour himself a bowl of cereal.

"Loki has been known to not speak to me for many centuries," Thor said, munching on his lucky charms, not looking too bothered about it. Steve supposed that many centuries wasn't really that long to Norse God. Loki shot him a sour look and continued sipping his water, although he had not left the kitchen.

"Is there something you need, Loki?" Steve asked, trying to work out the reason for the loitering and Loki's chilling gaze fell upon him. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out and he went back to sipping his water, glancing away.

"Do not worry, Captain," Thor jeered, clapping Steve a little too hard on the back. "Loki simply wishes to seek my council. Yet he is too proud and stubborn to ask for it. If it is important enough, he will ask."

Loki huffed in a way Steve thought only a toddler could and threw his glass into the sink, turning and storming out of the kitchen, shoving a sleepy Tony very roughly against the door. Tony's eyes widened at the thought of conflict, he was without armour after all, and he hadn't had much sleep. He let out a long sigh of relief though, as Loki stormed away, disappearing at the end of the corridor in a puff of green smoke.

"Who took the jam out of his doughnut?" Tony asked, his hands still raised above his head. Both captain slow and the god of ignorant bliss gave him a very confused stare at the expression. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, wearing just a pair of black pyjama bottoms, his hair sticking out at all angles. He poured himself a cup of coffee, downing the entire mug before pouring himself another. This was the cup he enjoyed. One for a good kick up the ass, one to savour.

"Are those scratches on your back?" Steve asked, staring at Tony's shredded back, the lucky charms falling from his spoon. Thor choked a little, coughing up a tiny star. Tony spun around, trying to take a look at his back, his brain not yet functioning.

"Yeah I guess... had a lady round last night."

Steve blushed a little at missing the obvious reason for the scratches and continued with eating his cereal with a tiny "Oh."

"Sir, Director Fury is approaching the building," JARVIS announced, resulting in a noise from Tony that closely resembled chubacca.

"I can't think of a bigger boner kill."

"Shall I alert him to your whereabouts?"

"Yeah, tell him I'm in France."

"Very funny Mr pain my _god damn_ ass."

Tony sighed and turned to stand in the burning gaze of the director and offer a sheepish smile.

"Good morning Nicholas, you're looking extra... leathery today!"

"A word, Stark," Fury growled, then shot a glance at Steve and Thor. "In private. And put a damn shirt on!"

Tony grumbled and caressed his mug, shuffling out of the kitchen and leading Fury down to his workshop, grabbing a shirt off of his bench.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" Tony asked, flopping down into a leather chair and putting his feet up onto the bench.

"I want to know what's going on with the fugitive norse god and his obnoxious offspring. Why are they still here?"

Tony shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm not going to argue with them."

"They should at least be locked up, not free to roam the building!"

"Like I said, it would be a fight I am not prepared to lose. If you're so bothered about them, _you_ tell them."

"Stark."

"Ok... There might just be... something big and scary coming. I dont know, but he's so big and scary that even Loki's terrified of him. And nothing scares Loki, believe me, I have put a lot of effort into trying to do so."

"How big are we talking?"

"Big enough to have the goddess of death on edge?"

Fury looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed.

"You think you can handle it?"

"Maybe... I don't know. Yeah, why not."

"Ok."

Fury said nothing else, just turned and left, almost as quickly as he came. Tony let out a long moan and flopped his head back in his chair.

"For fuck sake..." he sighed, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

"You can not hope to stand against him."

Tony shot up, heart pounding at the voice that spoke to him from across the room.

"Who the hell!" he shouted, his mug shattering on the floor as he stood shaking. Loki looked back at him from across the room, his face obscured in shadow, only the bright green of eyes visible.

"He is invinsible, he is omniscient. He lusts only for death," Loki said softly, his voice shivering slightly as he spoke. His eyes were so bright, almost glowing, but they were scared, terrified eyes.

"He will come for her, he will-" suddenly Loki started to choke and he fell forward onto his knees, suddenly appearing in the light of the room.

"Loki?" Tony asked, stepping closer very slowly. "You ok?"

"He... He will..." Loki spluttered through a mouthful of blood, the scarlet fluid dribbling down his chin and splashing against the floor. "He will crush your realm... make it his own... to rule. To rule... to rule with her." Tony ran forward, trying to stop the blood that poured from his mouth and nose, and pulled away when Loki looked fearfully up at him, crying scarlet tears. His eyes were still glowing, pulsing from emerald, to sapphire, to violet and amber.

"Loki, Loki stop talking. Loki, this... this is what happens when you talk about him isn't it?" Tony stuttered, pulling off his shirt and pressing it Loki's face. A weak and shivering hand grasped onto his wrist as he pressed the shirt, and more scarlet tears bounced off his cheek.

"I will... I will aide him... There is no other choice," Loki gasped, his words dampened under the shirt.

"No, no you wont... it's ok, we'll figure something out," Tony said, as soothingly as he could. "Just, just stop talking."

"You can not stop him... I can not stop him," Loki breathed, choking on more blood that worked it way up his throat. He had become very pale, and sweated feverishly, his eyes still flashing different colours.

"Loki just..." Tony cried, holding the man's face in his hands as Loki fell forward into his lap, shivering and in pain, choking on his own blood.

"Just kill me," he whispered, his fingers digging into Tony's knee. Tony rocked him back and forth, frozen in shock. "Please just kill me."

"No. You know why? Because you have a daughter who loves you, and I know you're not that selfish."

"My daughter..." Loki sighed, and he started to calm, the choking coming to a stop.

_Just get him onto a different subject_, Tony thought, still rocking Loki.

"Yeah that's right, Hela. Don't you want to stick around so that you can do all the normal father daughter stuff? You know, coz you kinda missed out on a bit..."

Loki sniffed and coughed out a little more blood but remained still, his eyes still flashing all those different colours.

"Yes... yes I..." Loki babbled, his eyes wide and distant, staring into nothing. He drew his knees to his chest and his breathing slowed. "Stark?"

"Yes Loki?"

"Help me. He's in my head... get him out of my head. Help me, please."


	16. Poison

_Wow, sorry this took so long guys! Been super busy, have a poorly baby and suffered a little writers block! If you could leave a comment with what you think might happen, you may ignite a few more ideas! Or if you just have a general comment about where you think this should go, let me know! Look forward to hearing from y'all, you're all awesome. SuzukiLi x_

_..._

Loki had collapsed on the floor of Tony's workshop, blood still spilling from his lips, his unfocused eyes still fading into various colours, his body completely still.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Tony muttered, wiping desperately at Loki's bloodied face. "The one time I need you Hela..."

All of a sudden his sense washed back into him and he sprang up onto his feet. "JARVIS!"

"Yes sir?"

"Is Bruce awake?"

"Yes sir."

"Get him here now."

"Right away sir."

Tony dropped back too his knees beside the fading god, for once in his life, not knowing what he was going to do. Hela would kill him. Slowly, painfully and mercilessly. And, being that she was the goddess of death, she would probably ressurect him just so Thor could kill him too.

"Loki," Tony whispered desperately, giving the god a weak shake on the shoulder. The quaint beeping of a code being punched into the door alerted Tony to Bruce's arrival and he spun around wild eyed, face spattered with Loki's blood.

"Well... uh, wow. What did you do to him?" Bruce asked, stepping over and kneeling down beside Tony. Tony fixed him with a nervous stare.

"This is what she was talking about. Hela. This is what she meant when she said she could not speak of what was coming. Loki tried to warn me, and this happened. Dude... this is serious. I mean... fuck."

"Should we get Thor? I mean uh... he might... _know_ something."

"Dude, this is magic that even Loki can't control. _Loki_."

Bruce let out a very long, very tired sigh.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I dunno, you're the doctor."

"I'm not that kinda doctor..."

Tony could do nothing but watch as Loki heaved in shaking breaths, his entire body trembling and wincing in pain.

"We can't let him die... I mean, he's a dick, but c'mon."

"I think, I think maybe we just have to wait it out. I mean, his body language is not that different to how it is when he's having those night terrors. I think... I _hope_ that it will just stop."

The two scientists could only watch Loki in fascinated horror, those thin quivering lips mumbling incoherently as his mind was no longer his.

"Do you think we should get Hela? Or Thor?" Bruce asked, still squatting next to Loki's head.

"No, lets just uh... lets just see what happens," Tony mumbled, pressing the back of his hand too Loki's forehead. He was freezing, so cold that it burnt Tony's skin. _Frost Giant_, Tony remembered, and wrote it off, choosing instead now to focus on the fact Loki was completely still, eyes staring emptily up at the ceiling, breath's so small that they could barely see the rise and fall of his chest.

"They're green again," Bruce observed, waving a hand infront of Loki's eyes. They remained as they were, glassy and unfocused.

"Loki?" Tony asked tentatively, and both himself and Bruce fell back onto their behinds as Loki sat bolt up right. He gasped, as if he had been holding his breath and looked around madly, his eyes finally locking onto Tony and Bruce.

"Where am I?"

"Uh..."

"In my workshop... you OK?"

A mixture of pain and embarrassment crossed Loki's features and he glanced down at the floor, his hands folded in his lap. Tony stared down at him, torn feelings flooding through him. He didn't want to feel sympathetic towards him. He did, kinda destroy new york.

_But you are kinda fucking his daughter..._

"Uh... Do you need anything?" Tony found himself asking, mentally slapping himself as he squatted down beside the God. Loki remained quiet, the fear still building in his eyes as he thought about what he wanted to say, but was too frightened to voice.

"Uh, perhaps a walk?" Bruce added and Loki's eyes shot up too him with a small nod. Bruce and Tony heaved him by his arms and held him stable as he shakily took steps towards the door that led outside. The moment the cool rain hit Loki's skin, his lips parted in a content sigh and he closed his eyes, his skin absorbing the moisture.

"I will be fine now... thankyou." he said quietly, and he looked to the sky with an almost well hidden fearful glance.

"You uh... don't feel like explaining what just happened?" Bruce tried, trying to keep his tone as light as possible as Loki turned to him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not entirely sure if I can," he mumbled, and he rested a hand on his tender stomach.

"Well in that case, you should get washed up, before Hela sees you," Tony said, pointing to the blood that had poured down Loki's front and still dripped from his chin. Loki scoffed, and with a flick of his wrist the blood vanished, leaving him as pristine and immaculate as he always looked. He gingerly rubbed his fingers around his wrists and Tony noticed the veins under his skin were a deep violet, a lot like the rash he would get when he had the palladium poisoning. Without any warning, Loki vanished, not even in a puff of smoke. Just vanished.

"Yeah uh... perhaps we should go talk to goldilocks."


	17. Golden

_A golden prince stomped carelessly through his palace, his hair billowing in the gentle breeze that drifted through the windows and his sapphire eyes glinting in the sun light. It was a tremendous day. A day he wanted to share with his brother. He knocked loudly on the mahogany door that guarded his brothers chambers and waited impatiently for a reply. Nothing. He knocked again, and again, and again, before pushing the door open and stepping inside, wide eyes blinking furiously as he tried to adjust to the dimness of the room. He hadn't seen his brother for days, and worried at the state of the room. Loki's room was always spotless, books filed away in shelves in some sort of order, everything placed away in its appropriate place. But today... today there were books on the floor. Placed though, not tossed, Thor noted, a trait of someone who respected them. He stepped into the room and picked up an old book, with snowflakes lacing the front. Thor's face cracked into a wide grin. This had always been Loki's favourite as a child. Thor placed the book down onto the floor where he found it and looked about the room. Loki's room was the biggest of all the rooms in Asgard, with dark wooden flooring, green drapes that half hid a huge balcony that over looked the gardens and a huge bed in the center, big enough to fit 10 Thors in, that was always bathed in sunlight from the circular ceiling window above. The path to the bed was littered with odds and ends, more books, small wooden and gold toys and blankets. Thor stepped carefully over to the bed, trying not to crush and of the toys under his boots, and stopped to take a seat on the green sheets. There were tiny pink and gold snow flakes fluttering in gentle circles over a sleeping Loki, who slept curled in a tight ball, bare chested on top of the clovers. His fingers glowed a gentle green, humming with his magic, which was obviously keeping the snowflakes drifting. It was only then, that Thor noticed a tiny foot pressed against Loki's bicep, that kicked gently and a tiny hand reach towards the snowflakes. Thor leaned forward to look into Loki's arms and small smile graced his face. Loki's tiny child, Hela, he had called her, lay nestled in his arms, huge green eyes blinking up at the snowflakes and gummy smile parted into a grin. This was the first time Thor had seen her, as Loki had kept her hidden away for the first fer hundred years of your life. She had the same tufts of ebony hair and delicate porcelain skin. He reached forward with a nervous hand, and let out a soft laugh when she grabbed his finger and stuck it straight into her mouth. She fixed him with an emerald stare that already seemed to know much and gurgled happily as she chewed his finger, her tiny fingers live a vice around his. After a few moment, Thor suddenly noticed that he was being watched by two pairs of green eyes. _

"_Good morning brother," Thor said softly as Hela turned to stare at Loki, letting out an excited shriek to see that he was awake. The snowflakes slowly faded and Loki let out a sleepy yawn and pulled Hela closer to his chest. _

"_Good morning, Thor," he sighed and his eyes fluttered shut for a few moments. "What can I do for you?" _

_Thor shifted so that he was sitting cross legged on the bed, as he often did when they were children. _

"_Tis a tremendous day, brother. I would ask for your company," Thor beamed, and he looked down at the baby. "And of course, yours too," he added with a smile, offering his finger for her take once more. Loki's eyes opened to stare at his baby. _

"_I suppose she is a little bigger now," he muttered, pushing himself up into a sitting position and picking the baby up to stand in his lap. She giggled, kicking her legs in his lap and letting out soft squeals of delight as her parent held her softly in his arms. Loki couldn't suppress a soft sigh of delight at his daughter as she expressed her joy, gripping her uncles finger as she bounced maniacally in her fathers arms..._

...

A golden king grinned into his coffee as he watched his brother wrap a sleepy arm around his baby; who was far too big to be cuddled to sleep, her eyes slowly drooping too slumber as Loki breathed contented breaths into the back of her neck. Hela shifted soundlessly in her sleep and Tony watched her with unblinking eyes, her head against her fathers chest, her slow breaths falling in time with his heart beat and her delicate fingers curling possesively around his arm. They both seemed to favour the sofa as their place of rest, and spent a lot of their time lolling about on it, talking and sleeping. Tony was almost jealous. Hela very rarely spent the entire night with him, and sometimes it was the snuggling up that he enjoyed, not just the sex. He watched her roll over to face them, lips parted in a sleepy sigh, black hair falling about her face in a wild mess. Tony managed to tear his eyes away before he did something dumb and turned to Thor.

"Hey big guy, uh... can we borrow you for a second?" Tony asked, pointing down towards his workshop where Bruce waited for them.

"Yes of course," Thor agreed, casting his kin one last look before following Tony down the stair case. Bruce awaited them, typing furiously at a computer and swivveled around to greet them with a sheepish smile as Thor took a seat opposite, arms crossed a slight frown pressing his features.

"What can I do you for?" Thor asked in his rarely heard, kingly business voice.

"Have you uh... have you had much chance to speak with Loki?" Bruce asked as casually as he could, folding his hands across his stomach as he slid down into his chair.

"My brother is still a little... _off_, with me. Yet we have had words," Thor explained. "Why?"

"Well..."

...

Clint stood over Loki, bow in hand, watching the god sleep. He breathed heavily, his finger twitching against an arrow that rested against the invisible string of his bow. He was surprised that Loki had not awakened, nor Hela. He had pointed the arrow at Loki's temple 5 or 6 times, then lowered in frustration.

_Just shoot him. Kill the bastard. Make him bleed, make him suffer. _

Again, he raised the bow, and aimed it this time between Loki's eyes.

_Let go of the goddamn string! Kill the son of a bitch!_

Again he lowered his weapon, and let out a low, irritated grumble, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

_He took your mind. He played with it. He defiled your thoughts. Just fucking do it. Kill the Asgardian..._

Clint stumbled back, a cold sweat breaking through his skin. _The Asgardian?_ This wasn't his conscience speaking to him. This was someone else.

"Who... who are you?" he stammered, dropping his weapon on the floor and pressing his hands to his head.

_Kill the Asgardian. And his wretched brother, Kill them both. Punish them. Make them burn, make them scream... make them suffer. _


	18. Piece by piece

_Thankyou for your comments again my lovelies! Sorry the updates are taking longer, busy busy busy! I adore writing protectivemummyduck!Loki and Hela! Got some characters this time who haven't had much of an appearance so far, so I hope you enjoy! SuzukiLi x_

...

"Tash!"

Natasha looked up from her paperwork, blue eyes scanning the room infront of her. She waited a second, before returning too her paperwork.

"Tash!"

Again she looked up, a small frown creasing her brow, and again she scanned the room.

"Tash!"

Clint Barton raced into the room, panicked, eyes wide as he skidded to a stop in front of her desk.

"Punch me in the head."

He didn't have to ask twice. He opened his eyes from his new position on the floor and blinked up into the nonchalant face of the Black Widow. He blinked and winced at the stabbing pain that now radiated in his right temple and shot her a dirty look.

"You asked."

"I didn't think you would do it so willingly."

She smirked, offering him a hand too pull him up.

"So what was all that about?"

Clint glanced off to the left, worry covering his features.

"There was a voice in my head... I think, maybe the same one that was in Loki's."

"That would make sense. What did it say?"

"He wants me too kill Loki... And Thor."

Natasha thought for a moment, running a hand through her hair.

"We should speak with Fury."

Clint remained thoughtful, chewing on his thumbnail, a habit that Natasha often slapped him for.

"Maybe... maybe we should talk to Loki?"

"You sure that's what you wanna do?"

"...yeah."

"Ok then."

...

They found Loki in the gym, pinning down a rather annoyed Thor.

"Ok, Brother... Loki!" Thor almost whined, pushing against Loki's arm with his hands. "Mercy!"

Loki released him with a small smile and stood up, crossing his arms and watching his brother through narrowed eyes.

"That was unfair!" Thor complained, rubbing a rather bruised looking cheek and giving his brother a dirty look.

"Since when have you ever known me too fight _fair_," Loki retorted, stepping froward and pressing a finger to Thor's cheek, the bruise dissolving under his touch.

"This is why no one would spar with you. You fight dirty."

"They would not spar with me because they did not stand a chance of winning, Thor."

"Because you fight dirty."

"Shut up."

"Sorry too interrupt, kids," Clint stated, stepping forward and making his presence known, Natasha falling in just behind him. "May I borrow Loki for a moment?"

Loki turned to him with a most wicked smirk.

"It depends agent Barton, are you going to stand over me with an arrow pointed at my head?"

Clint's breath caught in his throat and he gave Loki a worried look.

"I... I uh..." he stuttered, shifting his feet and looking down at the floor.

"It is no bother, I knew you would not do it. So _weak_..."

Clint looked up too meet Loki's taunting gaze and frowned.

"You know what? Fuck you," Clint spat and he turned to leave, but was met with an arched eyebrow from Natasha. Clint knew better than to argue with an arched eyebrow.

"You wish too know about the voice you're hearing?"

Clint spun around to face him, mouth parted in a gape.

"You knew? You knew what I was hearing?"

"I know your characteristics well enough to know that it was not _you_ who was stood over myself and my child this afternoon."

Clint blushed a little at Natasha's disappointed look. He did not tell her that he had stood over Loki and his daughter with his bow.

"Why am I hearing it?" Clint asked, desperation taking over his features.

"Loki does not know. Nor can he speak of it," Thor said, stepping forwards with an almost defensive stance. "To speak of such things will kill him. It is something we must work out on our own," he explained. "Perhaps with some kind of guidance," he added, giving Loki a quick glance.

"Perhaps," Loki agreed, but the look in his eyes told of a rather touchy subject. "Brother, another sparring session?"

Thor visibly deflated and turned to his brother, arms crossed. They mirrored eachother perfectly.

"If you fight fair."

"I _always_ fight fair."

"That is a lie."

"Well... I am the god of lies."

Clint and Natasha left them too their bickering.

...

"Whatcha doing?"

Fury, in all credit too him, did not flinch at the sudden voice in his ear. Although he did think about maybe going to check his pants. He did not look up from his paperwork, and merely continued to sign it.

"How did you get in here?" he said, licking the tip of his finger to flick over a page. Hela rested her chin on his shoulder with a smirk, reading over his shoulder. The one thing that annoyed him.

"You're security is basic, at best," she breathed, her warm breath tickling his ear. "Not that even advanced security would hinder me."

Fury eventually sighed and dropped his pen, leaning back in his seat with a squeak of leather.

"I was wondering how long it would be till you paid _me_ a visit," he said, drumming his fingers on his desk, his eye following the girl as she glided around and slid into a chair opposite him. "Now, what is it you want?"

She looked across at him under her lashes, her head tilted to the side. She had her hair tied up into those stupid buns again; and she had missed one strand that he could not stop staring at.

"A chat, director."

"And what makes you think I have the _time_ for this?"

"Because you can't control me. And deep, deep down," she said, suddenly leaning over the desk so she inches from him. "You are terrified at the thought that you have no idea _just_ what it is I am capable of," she whispered, before dropping back into her seat with a smirk. Nick inhaled deeply, keeping his expression neutral. Though he knew she was right. He was deeply disturbed at having no knowledge of her power. She slammed her hands on his desk and leant towards him again with a snarl, pointed teeth bared and green eyes flashing. "If I wanted you to sign away every last piece of your blackened soul, you would. With out question, with out thought, with out _honor_." she spat and Fury's breath caught and his eye twitched. It was a slight movement, barely noticeable but it a movement none the less. He had lost his composure. Hela sank back into her chair with a triumphant smile.

"Well... that didn't take much," she purred.

Fury was left to gape wide eyed at a puff of green smoke.


	19. Spar

_Hey guys! Thanks again for taking the time to comment! I luuurve you. A few more little chapters, where I'm going to put in some key things you need to know before things start to KICK OFF! Oooooh! Excitement! SuzukiLi x_

_..._

"_She is a shapeshifter, mother!" Thor declared, his arm linked with his mother as he watched his brother frolic in the grass with a small wolf pup. Frigga smiled her golden smile and patted her sons arm gently. _

"_It appears so!" she sighed softly, her crystal gaze watching her youngest son with joy. Loki allowed the pup too chew his finger as she rolled on her back, tail wagging so fast it was a blur of brown fur. "She is like Loki in everyway."_

_The pup let out a tiny howl as she bounded after Loki, who was running through the grass, Hela nipping at his heels. He turned suddenly and scooped her up into his arms before she could run away and cradled her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The pup yipped and planted a drooly lick on his nose, panting happily and batting at his face with her paws. _

"_Tis rare for a youngling that small to show such skills," Thor observed and Frigga just gave him a playful nudge. _

"_Because she is the precious of all gifts. Although, admittedly, I was rather alarmed this morn to peer into her crib and see a rather large snake blinking back at me..." _

_Thor raised an eyebrow and returned his gaze to his brother, who was now throwing a giggling child into the air. _

"_Truly a precious gift."_

...

Thor felt the scene in front of him was rather familiar, as he watched his brother wrestle with a rather large black and brown wolf. The wolf growled and snarled, but there was no malice in her green eyes. Loki's entire arm was held gently between her jaws and he had a hand on a giant paw that rested on his shoulder. Loki wriggled his arm, the wolf's giant head shaking with it and her eyes narrowed with her snarl and she bit down a little harder.

"Ok, ok... you got me," Loki sighed, raising his free hand in the air in defeat.

"That is... that's pretty neat," Steve said, who had been stood with Thor in the gardens, watching Loki play with his daughter.

"They would wrestle often when she was small, she is much more agile in this form," Thor said with a small grin, watching as Hela released Loki's arm and bounced excitedly on her paws, waiting for Loki to tackle her once more.

"I never saw Loki as a playful type," Steve admitted, taking a sip of his iced lemonade and shading his eyes from the sun. Thor let out a hearty chuckle and turned to the captain.

"Loki is a younger brother! All he ever did was demand to play! Many a time, when I was intending to study, Loki would drag me from my rooms with a wooden sword. He is a far more inept fighter because of it. We are brothers! We enjoy a good fight," Thor said happily, turning back to his brother who had pushed his daughter onto her back and was digging his fingers into her thick fur to tickle her belly. The wolf howled and swatted at his face playfully, tail wagging frantically. Loki was giggling, actually giggling, and it relaxed Steve. Loki had a nice giggle. It was light, and soft and it seemed to encompass all the emotions that he was feeling right now. Care free and totally in love.

"They remind me a little of how me and my friend Bucky would play when we were young boys," Steve said, taking another sip of his lemonade.

"Loki flipped me straight out his bedroom window once. By accident of course," Thor reminisced, remembering his luck being able to grab onto the ledge and heave himself back inside to meet a wide, teary green stare.

"Haha, I remember Bucky flying straight over my shoulder and knocking out his two front teeth on my mothers plant pot. My mother was more mad about the chipped plant pot than the teeth!"

They shared a laugh, and returned their stares to Loki who was now wrestling with his humanoid daughter. If it was possible to be more lithe and bendy than the black widow, then Hela was it. She flipped and twisted in unimaginable ways and finally managed to flick Loki over her shoulder, so that he landed on his back with a small grunt. She then sat cross legged on his chest, refusing to move and grinning down at him in triumph, eyebrow cocked in a "you wanna go again?" manner.

"I give up! Again..." Loki sighed, raising his hands in the air, although his face remained in a wide smile.

"Ill give you a go," Steve said innocently, stepping forward. Hela cast him a grin that would make even Fury blush. "I mean uh... you know..." Loki stood up, flinging his daughter over his shoulder in one quick movement as he did, and turned to face Steve.

"You would not stand a chance, Captain," he said bluntly, placing a giggling Hela onto her feet.

"Tis only a spar," she said, giving Loki a small nudge and beckoning for Steve to join her on the floor. Steve removed his jacket, flexing his super enhanced muscles beneath his shirt and stepped froward, pacing slowly as Hela circled him. Loki had gone to stand with Thor, both sharing a small smirk as they watched the events before them. Steve angled a right hook at her, which she easily brushed away, as if he was no more than a fly.

"Do not hold back, Captain, you can not hurt me."

Steve again, faked a left hook but went to catch her in the rib with his right, but once more was easily brushed away. This time he aimed straight for her face with a jab, which she caught in her palm, holding his fist merely inches form her face. Her strength was incredible. She held his hand, and began to slowly squeeze his fist. He could feel his bones begin shift in his hands as she squeezed harder and harder until;

"Ok! Stop!" Steve begged as he felt his knuckles crack between her fingers.

"Childs play," she laughed, pushing his hand away with such force that he stumbled backwards. "And I didn't even need to move." Steve just rubbed his hand gingerly and thought for a moment.

"But who on this planet would be a worthy opponent for you?"

"I wish to fight the beast."

"No." This time it was Loki who spoke, who stood with a hand outstretched, shaking his head. "You will not go near the beast."

"I'm all grown up now, _daddy_."

"In Asgard you are but a _babe_."

"But we're not _in_ Asgard."

"You will not argue with me," Loki said, in a voice that was very final. Hela sighed and nodded, casting him an apologetic look.

"I'd pay good money to watch you fight Natasha," came the smooth tones of Tony, who had suddenly appeared beside them. He gave Hela his most filthy grin, but dropped it when he felt the weight of Loki's glare.

"You keep your vulgar thoughts away from my child, Stark," Loki warned and this time it was Hela's turn to give him a filthy grin.

"Well, I'm not fighting you again. You've destroyed three of my suits already," Tony said, hoping a quick change of subject would get Loki to stop glaring at him.

"Hmmm," Hela agreed, changing from her black training clothes into a white summer dress with a flick of her wrist.

"I am bored of this now, I wish to rest," she announced, pinning her long hair up into a bun. "Adda, would you read to me again? That book, with the snowflakes?"

Loki smiled and took his daughters arm, turning to lead her away from the gardens.

"Of course, I know the story well."


	20. The warning

Tony felt a chill on the skin of his care arms, and he looked around, blinking. Thousands of dead eyes stared at him, drooping, rotting mouths trying to curl into smiles. He was sat in the middle of a pathway, lined with a soft red carpet and he felt his fingers curls against the velvety fabric. The floor beneath the carpet was cold, black marble, that angled up into a flight of 4, wide, high steps, the slither of red carpet winding up it. A throne sat at the end of the carpet, ivory in colour, made of bone and teeth and diamonds. It was elegant and smooth, the arms of the throne twisting into elegant knots and claws, the black diamonds glittering in the dim moonlight that shone through the high circular windows of the giant hall. Tony pushed himself up, his feet bare on the carpet. He was wearing just a loose pair of black jogging bottoms, for as far as he last knew, he was in bed. The halls were humming with low moans, eerie screeching and gentle screams that rang through Tony's ears as he hugged his arms around him, the sharp bite of the chill in the room pinching his skin. He began to step forward, and was faintly aware that each of those thousand dead eyes followed him. He came to the bottom of the steps and climbed them, reaching the throne. The throne was huge, at least 20 feet tall, and tucked against one of the arms, leg dangling lazily over the edge, was Hela. She wore a broken crown, that was faded gold and laced with rubies and she appeared too him now without her glamour. She was still very beautiful, even with the half corpse face and silvery hair and she grinned down at him, rolling the blue mind gem around in her fingers.

"Where are we?" Tony asked, casting a weary glance about the hall, the sound of howling travelling from a distance. Hela smiled and leant forward, speaking in slow, whispery tones.

"Helheim. The realm of the dead."

Tony wasn't all that surprised. This place was creepy as fuck. But how did he get here?

"So... this is where you live," Tony said quietly, shuffling his feet against the ground. "It's... cold."

Hela seemingly ignored him, and instead turned her attention to a black snake that had slithered through the knots of her throne and around her arm. She stroked it gently, a soft expression on her face.

"So uh... mind telling me why you've bought me here?"

Hela turned back to Tony.

"I can talk to you here."

"Un... interrupted?"

"Yes."

Tony watched Hela swing her legs around and slide off of the throne. She reached out her hand and he took it.

"There are things you must see," she sighed, in her slow, raspy tones. She lead him down through the hall and off to the left into a long corridor of ice. Hela snapped her fingers and a black, fur cloak appeared around Tony's shoulders.

"It's strangely quiet here... I mean, I though hell was supposed to be fiery and loud and full of anguish and terror," Tony said as his newly booted feet slid a little against the ice. Hela, who seemed to just be gliding along, turned an amused glance his way.

"Death is peaceful, Stark. It is an intimate, personal thing. Each person who passes to my halls see it in a different way. A child might see a giant bouncy castle, filled with jelly and ice cream. An athlete might see a playing field, an alcoholic a bath filled with wine. You choose you're death, Tony."

Tony looked around at the ice cavern and shivered.

"Am I dead? Coz I'm pretty sure this isn't what I'd choose..."

"No. You are not dead. This is how the hall really appears. How it was built."

Hela stopped when they reached a crystal door, and she gently ran her skeletal hand over the curled pattern in the centre. It swung open with a small click and they stepped inside.

The room was a giant cave, cold and icy and a small, crystal like lake sat in the middle. Tony couldn't help but think of Golem's cave from the Lord of The Rings and a small smirk pulled his features. Hela took his hand and slowly led him over to the lake.

"Look into the water," she whispered, and even her soft delicate tones echoed around the walls, her words repeating a thousand times around the empty hall. Tony stepped reluctantly up to the waters edge. For a moment, all he could see was his reflection, staring up at him with his same, confused expression. He glanced to Hela, who encouraged to him to keep watching. He glanced back and recoiled at the reflection now before him. It was a... man? A _thing, _ huge and blue that oozed power. It had the most disgusting smile, large yellow cracked teeth barred, red eyes flashing behind his mask.

"_I will crush the puny realm, I will defile it's beauty, enslave it's mortal race and rule it with death. My love, my sweet death, I will destroy all that stays in my path. The Asgardian failed, and he will pay dearly. I will shatter his puny form and ruin Midagard's humans with his bones. I will bind them with his entrails and drink the traitors blood. Sweet death will come too me, she will have no choice, for the vulgar race of Midgard will be her new kingdom. I will rule those who were made to be ruled." _

The figure in the water slowly faded, until Tony was staring back at his own pale reflection.

"They call him Thanos," Hela whispered, stepping forward to stand next to Tony. Her eyes did not leave the pool. "He has an obsession with death... me. He will destroy your realm, Tony."

"But why my planet?" Tony stammered, his stomach turning as the image of Thanos burned the back of his eyes.

"Your planet would not be missed. Your race is a disgrace to the rest of the universe. You were given the most beautiful of realms, you were given the gift of intellect. Yet you have abused your powers and destroyed your planet. Your race would not have long left, if left to go the way you are," Hela said, and her tired, whispery tones were sad, even a little disappointed.

"You destroy eachother over made up religions. Over petty feuds for resources. You invented a currency that could only corrupt. You are a greedy race, and no matter where you are, where you live, what planet you are put on, it is that greed, that need for power, that will always be your downfall."

A shaky cry escaped Tony's lips. It was true. He had been the one who helped his own race destroy eachother, almost, himself.

"What can we do?"

"You could try to stop him. But in the end, if Thanos does not destroy your race, you will eventually do it yourselves." She grabbed his hand and held it close her chest, and he felt her place something in his palm.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but the room around him began to spin. He gripped his head, feeling like it was going to cave in.

He let out a cry and sat bolt up right, sweat pouring down his back. He was in his room. In his bed. Everything was as he had left it, the sound of his clock ticked rhythmically next too him. He ran a hand through his soaking hair, and let out a long, shaky sigh. Hela slept soundlessly next to him, her fingers pressed gently to his arm. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath and opened his hand, staring down at the soft blue glow of the mind gem.

...

_Oooooh! Let me know what you think is going on! Tis all starting to kick off now! Love hearing from you guys, sorry my updates taking longer. SuzukiLi xx_


	21. Note

Hi guys!

Sorry I havent updated for such an inexcusably long time, but my boys been really poorly. He's much better now though, so I am hoping to carry on writing soon. Im thinking of revamping this story though, as I am thinking of newer better ideas that wouldnt quite fit with how the story is at the moment.

Let me know if you guys would be cool with that, and sorry to have kept you waiting for so long!

Hope you're all as fabulous as ever,

Zuki xx


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! It won't let me link you to the remodel of the fic, but if you click onto my profile, it is called Breathe and will be the only other one on there. I'll be updating at least once a week and I am a lot more sure of where this one will be heading. It wont be complete dissimilar to this fic, so i hope you enjoy it just as much! Remember to leave a review, let me know if you love it, hate it, or whatever! You guys are awesome and I'm sorry I have been away for so long!


End file.
